


Осенние сумерки в Центральном парке

by Drakonyashka



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 03:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonyashka/pseuds/Drakonyashka
Summary: Переведено для fandom Non-Private Detectives 2017. Бета - volhinskamorda, Altra Realta."Fantastic Beasts || Gradens - Возвращение" by Илэра -https://youtu.be/O5qyphfefEk(Based on fanfic by brawlite "autumn dusk at central park")





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [autumn dusk at central park](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9465887) by [brawlite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brawlite/pseuds/brawlite). 



Он был совсем потерян, когда Ньют нашел его.

Сейчас он все еще потерян, но хотя бы знает направление, в котором надо идти, его внутренний компас указывает на что-то, похожее на север.

***

Нью-Йорк оказался не похож на город из его воспоминаний.

Улицы стали шире, длиннее, светлее. Здания — выше. И, кажется, даже стало чище и тише.

Город воспринимался как что-то новое — неизведанное и гостеприимное, принимающее его с распростертыми объятиями.

Криденс не теряется, блуждая по широким проспектам, он запрокидывает голову к синему небу и позволяет небоскребам указывать ему путь. Высоко между зданиями медленно и лениво плывут облака и исчезают за домами в бескрайней синеве. Там так много всего — птицы, самолеты, фантастические существа, — и все они делят небесные просторы.

«Иди погуляй», — мягко сказал ему Ньют, выпуская из чемодана, как одно из своих существ. Всегда такой добрый. «Ты же хотел вернуться».

Он и правда хотел, так ведь? Криденс никогда не думал, что наступит тот день, когда он захочет покинуть уютный и безопасный чемодан Ньюта, и, тем более, что, находясь практически на грани, он захочет вернуться в Нью-Йорк. Но вот он здесь, в одиночестве гуляет по улицам, свободный, и может идти куда захочет. 

А до этого...

До этого он был крайне подавлен. Уходил под воду с головой и тонул. Сейчас бесконечная тьма ушла, по крайней мере, большая ее часть. Остались только ее куски, проникшие в душу, въевшиеся в кости, ставшие его частью. Сейчас тьма осталась в нем, она делает его сильней, уверенней, закрепляет в сути мироздания.

Ньют много раз говорил: «Ты не обязан думать, что тьма и есть ты. Она — не ты».

«Это не ты», — даже если Криденс и уверен, что все именно так и есть.

Обскур был его частью слишком давно, он рос, гноился и гнил в его груди. Он обустроил себе там логово, пустил корни и врос. Используя свою магию, Криденс уничтожал его осколок за осколком, но даже сейчас чувствовал присутствие неукротимой тени и мечущееся эхо.

Обскур всегда будет его частью, тенью за спиной, даже несмотря на обещания Ньюта, что он не вернется.

***

Криденс неторопливо бредет.

Не слишком далеко — к знакомым местам. К углам, где он стоял и раздавал брошюры, к ступеням, где сидел и выпрашивал милостыню, к темным и узким аллеям, где прятался. По правде говоря, ничего не изменилось, но все же... Все же выглядит по-другому. Город одновременно знаком и нет, а земля уходит из-под ног.

Все новое, другое, и Криденс не знает, радоваться этому или нет.

Он останавливается перед церковью, которую привык считать домом.

Здание перестроено, переименовано, отдано под иные нужды.

«Офисы» — гласит вывеска на кирпичной стене. Офисы, как будто он не рос здесь, окруженный другими детьми, другими душами, сражавшимися за свою жизнь в этом гнетущем месте. Офисы, как будто внутри не погибла женщина.

Больше похоже на склеп.

Ноги уводят его прочь до того, как он прикасается к фасаду, до того, как он чувствует под пальцами кирпичную кладку. Больше нет ржавых металлических карнизов, по которым можно было барабанить костяшками пальцев, но на окнах все так же сидят голуби. Когда сигналит машина, пять голубей взлетают, поднимаются в синеву и стремятся прочь, и Криденс тоже уходит.

Он медленно передвигается по городу, убеждая себя, что совершенно никого не ищет. Задерживается перед витринами, восхищается дорогими карманными часами и запонками, заходит в книжные магазины, просматривая страницу за страницей, даже гуляет по Центральному парку, позволяя открытому пространству наполнять его жизнью и жизненной силой.

Легче всего он чувствует магию в парке. Она струится в воздухе, создавая прекрасные вибрации. Дует осенний ветер, не холодный и не теплый, ласкает его лицо и треплет волосы. Криденсу хочется знать, почему он никогда раньше не замечал разлитую в воздухе магию, как она проникает со светом сквозь кроны деревьев, как скользит по прудам, словно стрекоза или водомерка, как пронизывает каждое живое существо в городе. На некоторое время он задерживается в парке, привыкая к атмосфере окружающего города. Она похожа на ту, в которой он рос и взрослел. На ту, которая сделала его таким.

Он гуляет бесцельно, ни о чем не думая, хотя вряд ли ему удается обманывать самого себя.

Нельзя быть таким глупым, сказал бы Ньют, если бы Криденс мог сейчас его увидеть. Но он не может его увидеть. Ньют находит старых друзей. Ньют доверяет Криденсу и отпускает его гулять и исследовать окружающий мир, оставаясь в безопасности. Ньют доверяет Криденсу и позволяет прятаться, не впутываясь в неприятности.

Он всего лишь хотел размяться. Увидеть мир. Оставить в прошлом Нью-Йорк.

Оставить в прошлом мистера Грейвза.

***

К сожалению, чтобы оставить в прошлом мистера Грейвза, нужно много всего сделать.

Много неясного, много непростого.

Его путь туманен и неизведан, но Криденс знает, что должен идти вперед несмотря ни на что. Он должен сделать это для себя самого, чтобы остаться рядом с Ньютом и его существами, для своего будущего и своего прошлого.

Ему просто нужно увидеть этого человека.

Но сначала Криденс должен его найти.

Он готовится к долгим нескончаемым поискам, но, в конце концов, это оказывается на удивление легкой задачей. Он находит мистера Грейвза в кофейне рядом с высоким красивым зданием, в котором расположен МАКУСА. Перед тем, как расстаться утром, Ньют отметил Вулворт на карте и сказал Криденсу держаться подальше. Криденс совершил большую глупость, оказавшись так близко к зданию, где два года назад его пытались убить. Но ведь они не знают, как он сейчас выглядит, они даже не смогут вспомнить его лицо. Ньют часто повторяет, что он очень сильно изменился, говорит, что сейчас он только часть себя прошлого.

«Ты в своем праве, Криденс», — повторяет Ньют снова и снова. Криденс все еще не уверен, что ему это нравится: он стал уверенней, осторожней и жестче, но это именно то, чем он является. Это то, кто он есть.

Ньют дал ему немного денег не-магов, так что Криденс покупает себе сэндвич и черный кофе. Он садится на противоположной от мистера Грейвза стороне кафе. И наблюдает.

Криденс очень хорошо умеет быть незаметным. Ньют научил его отводящим взгляд чарам, которые делают его менее заметным для окружающих людей, но Криденс редко прибегает к этим чарам. Ему на самом деле это не нужно. Все, что Криденс делает, думает о цвете обоев и мебели, обычно этого достаточно, чтобы перестать существовать. Взгляды скользят мимо, а тела натыкаются на него. Ньют всегда говорит, что его способность к беспалочковой магии удивительна и необычна, но это единственное, что с легкостью удается Криденсу. Он обычный человек. Такой же неинтересный, как и все остальные.

Кроме того, он, кажется, делал так много лет подряд, даже не замечая этого, стараясь спрятаться в тени и избежать неприятностей. Сейчас это куда более осознанное действие. Оно помогает ему наблюдать за мистером Грейвзом, который жует булочку, пьет кофе и не замечает пристального взгляда Криденса.

Надевая пальто, мистер Грейвз осматривает кофейню и каждого в этом маленьком помещении. Его взгляд скользит по Криденсу, и Криденс холодеет от страха. Они замечают друг друга, и паника затапливает Криденса изнутри, черный страх поднимается и закипает в его венах, но ничего не происходит. Мистер Грейвз смотрит на него так же, как и на любого другого посетителя. Он поправляет лацканы на своем идеально сидящем пальто, оставляет на столе несколько монет и уходит.

И только после этого Криденс снова приходит в себя.

В сумерках Криденс возвращается к Ньюту и его чемодану.

Он рассказывает Ньюту, как прошел его день, о сэндвиче и кофе, о местах, по которым он гулял. Он говорит Ньюту, что Нью-Йорк стал другим, еще более красивым — и Ньют смеется.

— Конечно, стал, — отвечает он. — За твоим плечом больше нет мрачной тени, которая сгибает и прижимает тебя к земле. Никакой груз не тянет вниз, и ты смотришь на все по-новому.

Это не лишено смысла, думает Криденс.

Он говорит Ньюту, что завтра снова хочет выйти наружу, просто размяться, выкинуть из головы тот Нью-Йорк, который он когда-то знал. Теперь, когда он видел мистера Грейвза, он сможет оставить все в прошлом.

***

На следующий день Криденс находит мистера Грейвза, когда тот идет на работу.

На самом деле Криденс не должен задерживаться рядом с МАКУСА, но ничего не может с собой поделать. С тех пор, как Ньют отметил здание на карте, с тех пор, как он сказал Криденсу, что никто не может оттуда аппарировать, Криденс точно знает, что ему нужно делать и как найти мистера Грейвза.

Он идет спать, думая, что все осталось в прошлом, но лучи утреннего солнца приносят твердую уверенность, что ему необходимо увидеть этого человека еще раз.

Это не значит, что он преследует мистера Грейвза — это значит, что он любопытен.

В конце концов, ему нужно не так уж и много.

Он хочет увидеть этого мужчину, хочет посмотреть на его волевую осанку под строгими линиями пальто. Сейчас он держится немного по-другому — Криденс не уверен, из-за того ли, что мистер Грейвз совсем не тот человек, которого он знал, или из-за перенесенного ранения.

Ньют все ему объяснил. Объяснил, что личину мистера Грейвза использовал другой человек — злой и с ужасными планами. Он объяснил, что мистера Грейвза оставили в живых из-за компонента, нужного для зелья, но держали в плену. Криденс знает, что ранения меняют людей. Что они гниют изнутри и сдирают кожу. Отравляют тебя, душат, меняют.

Когда-то и Криденс был счастливым ребенком.

Но это в прошлом, и не стоит сожалеть о вещах, которые невозможно изменить.  
Несмотря ни на что, этот мистер Грейвз отличается от того, которого знал Криденс. У него постаревший взгляд, более прямая спина и более заостренные скулы. Он всегда настороженно смотрит на окружающий мир, но не выглядит злым и озлобленным, как раньше.

Он выглядит... обаятельным.

Это в высшей степени любопытное и увлекательное зрелище. Именно поэтому Криденс отвлекается на мгновение и не успевает уйти с пути мистера Грейвза. Они сталкиваются плечами — до этого мистер Грейвз даже не замечал его. Он поворачивается, подозрительно и недоверчиво оглядываясь.

— Извините, извините меня! — говорит Криденс, поднимая руки вверх до того, как мистер Грейвз успевает сказать ему «смотри, куда идешь» или что-то в таком духе.

Было бы слишком просто привычно отвести взгляд, позволить спине сгорбиться, принять совершенно покорную позу. Это было именно то, что Криденс делал годами, и только то, что он сейчас живет с Ньютом, и эта привычка уже не нужна, не значит, что он от нее избавился. Это его первая реакция. И обычно этого хватает, чтобы люди перестали обращать на него внимание.

Это работает. Лицо мистера Грейвза сразу расслабляется.

— Все в порядке, — говорит он, взмахивая рукой. — Ничего не случилось.

***

— Что ты делал сегодня? — спрашивает Ньют, когда Криденс возвращается в чемодан к ужину.

Криденс старается унять румянец, который, как он чувствует, пылает на щеках.

— Ничего, — говорит он.

Ньют смотрит на него, и, может, сомневается и не может полностью поверить Криденсу, но больше об этом не говорит.

— Только постарайся не впутываться в неприятности. Ниффлер уже однажды выбрался наружу, и я не знаю, сколько еще волнений смогу пережить.

Криденс смеется. Ньют, кажется, может найти повод для волнений везде, куда бы он ни пошел, поэтому это не совсем правда.

***

К несчастью, Криденс не учится на своих ошибках.

Ему стоило бы оставить мистера Грейвза в покое, но Криденс просто не может прекратить смотреть на него. Мистер Грейвз слишком опьяняет, вызывает слишком сильное привыкание. Криденс наблюдает за ним по дороге на работу, следует за ним по пути от МАКУСА. Он остается снаружи ресторана, куда мистер Грейвз заходит поужинать по пути домой, и стоит там минимум час, прежде чем мистер Грейвз заканчивает трапезу. Криденс прячется в ближайшем переулке, чтобы остаться незамеченным. Он усиленно думает о том, чтобы остаться невидимым, и о кирпичной кладке за спиной.

Мистер Грейвз разворачивается и проходит почти рядом с ним, его взгляд ни разу не скользит по прячущемуся Криденсу.

В итоге Криденс не знает, рад он или расстроен.

***

Может, Криденс успокаивает себя, возможно, обманывает — он честно не знает, что из этого правда. И у него нет времени на размышления. Все, что он знает, это то, что в тот момент он прячется в аллее напротив Вулворта, ожидая, когда у мистера Грейвза закончится рабочий день, а в следующее мгновение мистер Грейвз хватает его за воротник и прижимает к стене. Криденс слышит придушенный хрип и только потом понимает, что это хрипит он сам. Камни, упирающиеся в спину, возвращают его к реальности и заставляют осознать, что мистер Грейвз не только заметил, но и поймал его.

— Кто ты и почему меня преследуешь? — шипит он в лицо Криденсу. Он стоит так близко, такой теплый и живой — совершенно как другой мистер Грейвз. Дрожь пробегает по всему телу, долго не хочет отпускать и затаивается под кожей.

— Никто. Я никто.

Это неправильный ответ.

Мистер Грейвз отстраняется. Криденс не может видеть этого, но он уверен, что что-то упирается ему в горло — что-то, похожее на палочку. Это позволяет мистеру Грейвзу взять себя в руки. Криденсу стоило быть более осторожным, стоило учесть то, что мистер Грейвз смертельно опасен и чувствует себя загнанным в угол зверем, хотя сейчас именно Криденс прижат к стене.

Два года назад Криденс чуть не умер бы от испуга.

Два года назад Криденс разнес бы город на части.

— Клянусь, клянусь, я никто.

Он не может встретиться взглядом с мистером Грейвзом, просто не может. Но он может смотреть на его крепко стиснутые губы. Это выглядит естественно, он никогда не видел, как улыбается его мистер Грейвз.

Мистер Грейвз ничего не говорит. Он стоит неподвижно, как статуя.

— Пожалуйста, — сказал Криденс. — Я не хочу навредить вам, — он произносит это и чувствует себя глупо.

Как будто он может навредить мистеру Грейвзу, как будто у него есть власть над ним.

— Пожалуйста, не бейте меня.

Похоже, что он произносит правильные слова, потому что мистер Грейвз делает шаг назад. Криденс больше не чувствует, как полированное дерево упирается ему в горло, не чувствует тепло, исходящее от тела мистера Грейвза, защищающее его от холодящих спину камней. Наконец-то Криденс может дышать, хотя ему кажется, что он забыл, как это делается.

— Почему ты преследуешь меня? — спрашивает мистер Грейвз. Он все еще не разворачивается и не уходит, как будто считает, что Криденс может быть угрозой. Может быть одним из прихвостней Гринденвальда, может быть простым вором не-магом. Может, Криденс должен был попытаться вытащить бумажник мистера Грейвза из кармана своего пальто, чтобы у него было, что сказать в свое оправдание.

Вместо этого правда непроизвольно срывается с его губ.

— Я просто хотел вас увидеть.

Мистер Грейвз выглядит потрясенным, Криденс не думал, что такое возможно. Он же совсем как скала — великая и могущественная, непоколебимая сила природы. Но не было никаких сомнений, он выглядел суровым.

— Я не знаю тебя.

— Я знаю, — говорит Криденс.

— Но я... — он замолкает.

Он не знает, что сказать, не хочет выдавать себя. Это так же опасно, как играть с огнем. Криденс пытается пробраться сквозь слова, чтобы подобрать нужные и не позволить себе сказать лишнее.

— Мы встречались. Раньше. Но, — он бросает быстрый взгляд на лицо мистера Грейвза, что дает ему преимущество, но заставляет еще больше волноваться. Мистер Грейвз слушает, одновременно скептически, агрессивно и заинтригованно. Его лицо очень выразительно, слишком выразительно.

— Я не думаю, что вы помните меня, — заканчивает Криденс. Это не совсем ложь, просто искаженная правда, но все равно больно от того, как легко она срывается с языка. Может быть, маленький грех простителен, может, в итоге оно стоит того.  
Мистер Грейвз все еще не использует магию, так что существует вероятность, что он до сих пор думает, что Криденс не-маг. Это лучший вариант развития событий, и Криденс должен его придерживаться.

Когда мистер Грейвз понимающе спрашивает, карманник ли он, Криденс только кивает. Он не может заставить себя солгать вслух снова настолько быстро. Он знает, что он маленький, худее, чем должен быть, даже несмотря на то, что он набрал вес, пока жил с Ньютом. Голодным карманником довольно просто притворяться. Угловатые скулы придают ему вид более изможденный, чем есть на самом деле, — он думает, что скулы всегда останутся такими — острыми, тонкими и неприятными на ощупь.

Криденс не знает, какие выводы делает мистер Грейвз, понимая, что он в безопасности, но он приходит к какому-то заключению, потому что кивает, что-то решает и заговаривает.

— Пойдем со мной, — говорит он, отступает в сторону, отпускает Криденса и ждет.

Боль пронзает грудь Криденса, и страх заполняет его: мистер Грейвз ведь не может отвести его в полицию — или может? Но когда Криденс не двигается с места, мистер Грейвз просто проверяет карманы — все ли на месте, — и, кажется, вздыхает с облегчением.

— Ты ничего у меня не украл и, полагаю, голоден, или я не прав? Хочешь сэндвич?

Криденсу не нужна милостыня от незнакомца. И тем более ему не нужна милостыня, когда он скоро пойдет домой ужинать, даже если учесть, что Ньют не так уж и хорошо готовит. Криденсу ничего было больше не нужно — только взглянуть на лицо мистера Грейвза.

— Да, — произносит он, старательно пытаясь сказать «нет».

Они заходят в ту же кофейню, в которой Криденс нашел мистера Грейвза в первый день.

Мистер Грейвз садится лицом к двери, облокотившись спиной о стену. Как и раньше, он осматривает всех присутствующих и, в конце концов, сосредотачивается на Криденсе. Его тяжелый взгляд пригвождает Криденса к стулу, не давая ему исчезнуть, хотя он бы очень этого хотел, если бы был уверен, что сможет.

Мистер Грейвз спрашивает, что он хотел бы съесть, но Криденс не может произнести ни слова. Это не удивляет мистера Грейвза, и он просто заказывает два кофе и тарелку сэндвичей на двоих. Он выглядит намного более добрым и заботливым, чем человек, которого знал Криденс. Не то чтобы тот мистер Грейвз не кормил его — он кормил, конечно же кормил: шоколадки, пирожные и булочки — но это было совсем не то. Сейчас он ест в компании. Мистер Грейвз не выглядит слишком добрым, но в любом случае он кормит Криденса, потому что знает, что это хорошо и правильно. Как будто это покаяние, а мистер Грейвз искупает свои грехи.

Криденс хмурится. Это неправильно — у мистера Грейвза нет грехов для искупления. И все-таки он сидит напротив Криденса как будто на церковной скамье, перебирая мозолистыми пальцами четки.

— Как тебя зовут? — спрашивает мистер Грейвз.

— М-м-м... — это все, что может выдавить Криденс. Мистер Грейвзу должно быть известно имя Криденса Бэрбоуна, нью-йоркского обскура — даже спустя два года все знают его имя. Они не могут забыть нанесенные им разрушения и созданный хаос. Криденс не винит их — он тоже не может забыть.

— Меня зовут Персиваль, — говорит мистер Грейвз, вероятно, полагая, что не получит ответа от своего молодого спутника. Он выглядит смирившимся с этим, и это почему-то ранит Криденса.

Криденс просто кивает и очень нервничает, ощущая, как немеет язык. Он не чувствовал себя так уже давно, все искажается и переполняется энергией. Раньше это напугало бы его, потому что это означало, что он начинает терять контроль. Сейчас он просто позволяет этому чувству осесть в костях, присоединиться к остальной тьме, затаившейся в нем.

— Тесей, — Криденс слышит себя со стороны. — Вы можете называть меня Тесей.

Это не совсем ложь, потому что мистер Грейвз может звать его, как захочет. Он не сказал, что это его имя, и мистер Грейвз знает об этом. Это хорошее имя, имя брата Ньюта, честного, смелого и милого человека. Криденс знает не так много людей, поэтому это первое подходящее имя, которое приходит ему на ум.

— Я знаю Тесея, — говорит мистер Грейвз, и Криденс холодеет, ожидая, что его поймают на лжи. Он задерживает дыхание, чувствуя, как наливается краской его лицо. — Он может с легкостью меня перепить, — договаривает мистер Грейвз с улыбкой, и Криденс чувствует, что снова может дышать.

Это не значит, что он обманул мистера Грейвза. Нет, Криденс прекрасно это знает, мистер Грейвз все еще настороже, но думает, что имеет дело с голодным карманником не-магом, к которому он, возможно, когда-то уже был добр. Может быть, мистер Грейвз верит, что Гриндельвальд был добр и заботлив с Криденсом, пока носил его личину, и сейчас он должен поступать так же, даже если он этого не помнит. Чтобы то ни было — мистер Грейвз все еще осторожен из-за того, что не знает всех деталей. Он все еще на взводе, но не верит, что Криденс может угрожать его жизни.

На самом деле это глупо. Криденс не смог бы навредить мистеру Грейвзу — он не настолько силен. Но, возможно, он мог бы, если бы был Гриндельвальдом, если бы Гриндельвальд носил личину Криденса. Эта мысль заставляет Криденса задрожать, и поэтому он начинает пить только что принесенный кофе. Даже несмотря на то, что он слишком горячий. Это лучше, чем думать об ужасных поступках Гриндельвальда.

— Где ты живешь, Тесей?

— Гарлем.

Это такой же хороший ответ, как и любой другой. Лучше, чем сказать — в чемодане.

Мистер Грейвз кивает.

— Прекрасная осень, как думаешь?

Криденс не знает. Он приехал в Нью-Йорк несколько дней назад. Перед этим они были в горах Бельгийского Конго, окруженных диким лесом, преследовали нового питомца для чемодана Ньюта.

— Да, — говорит он и делает еще глоток кофе.

Приносят сэндвичи, и напряженный разговор продолжается. Мистер Грейвз задает вопросы, на которые он или не может ответить, или не знает как. Криденс бормочет придуманные ответы и старается смотреть на мистера Грейвза, только когда он отвлекается на что-то еще. Ему не слишком хорошо это удается. Мистер Грейвз ловит его слишком часто и обреченно вздыхает.

— Я не помню тебя, — говорит мистер Грейвз. Он делает правильные выводы о том, что они встречались раньше. — Извини. Моя память уже не так хороша, как должна бы.

— Я знаю, — отвечает Криденс, — все нормально.

***

На следующий день Криденс не выходит из чемодана. Он не может заставить себя сделать это. Видеть мистера Грейвза, говорить с мистером Грейвзом — это было слишком. Одна мысль о новом выходе в реальный мир пугает и ошеломляет.

Он занимает себя кормлением лунных тельцов и крюкорогов, чисткой загонов и домашними хлопотами — своими и большей частью Ньюта. Он даже протирает пыль на рабочем столе Ньюта и делает уборку в своей маленькой комнате. Он получает удовольствие, делая все руками, видя, как они крепнут изо дня в день.

Когда он переделывает все дела, которые только есть, когда необузданная энергия, струящаяся по его венам, утихает, Криденс делает перерыв. Он лежит на траве и смотрит на летающих светлячков, представляя, что это звезды.

***

Утром Криденс отказывается от вредной привычки в виде прогулок около Вулворта и попыток увидеть мистера Грейвза и идет в Центральный парк. Он не похож на настоящую дикую природу, сейчас, когда он видел так много разных климатических условий, так много разных мест, — но это хоть что-то. Это его личное место, не похожее ни на что другое в мире. Когда он был младше, перед тем, как его усыновила Ма, Криденс иногда гулял в Центральном парке. Иногда ему позволяли гулять и играть, как остальным детям.

Сегодня он позволяет себе бесцельно гулять по тропинкам в парке. Ему интересно, чем занимается Ньют — вероятно, помогает МАКУСА поймать какого-нибудь из сбежавших зверей, если не занят болтовней с Тиной Голдштейн. Ньют часто о ней говорит, чаще, чем о большинстве других людей, поэтому Криденс думает, что они нравятся друг другу. Он не возражает: Тина всегда была добра к нему. У нее большое сильное сердце, как часто повторяет ему Ньют. Криденс не знает точно, что Ньют говорит ей о нем — все, что он знает, что она, вероятно, все еще считает его мертвым. И это, возможно, к лучшему. Особенно когда он гуляет по улицам Нью-Йорка и преследует ее босса.

Он останавливается у пруда, достает из кармана кусок овсяной лепешки и разламывает ее на кусочки — он отложил ее, чтобы перекусить позже, но она успела зачерстветь, и в любом случае утки оценят ее больше. Он знал, что это не сильно хорошо — кормить их только хлебом, Ньют говорит, что в еде нужно разнообразие, — но это все, что у Криденса есть. Туфли забрызгались грязью, но утки остались довольны и собрались у его ног, негромко суетясь и вихляя задами. Это было так спокойно и обычно и принесло расслабленное удовлетворение и покой.

К сожалению, Криденсу не хватает места для прогулок. С наступлением сумерек ему все становится безразлично и хочется что-то делать, куда-то идти, общаться с городом, но он не понимает — как. Возможно, поэтому в конце часа пик он обнаруживает себя рядом с МАКУСА. Большинство клерков уже ушли на ночь домой, но на улице все еще много людей и машин, с которыми Криденс с легкостью смешивается даже в грязных туфлях.

— Думаю, я прав, и ты следишь за мной, — раздается голос справа от него.

Криденс резко поворачивается, вытирая стену, на которую облокачивался, своим пальто. Мистер Грейвз, должно быть, ушел раньше или через другой выход, потому что Криденс его не видел.

— Тесей, — говорит мистер Грейвз, и имя в его устах звучит совершенно фальшиво. Он знает, точно знает. — Ты голоден?

Говорит и, кажется, поражается своим словам больше, чем даже Криденс. Возможно, он хочет сказать что-то еще, совершенно точно хочет — но почему-то молчит.

— Да, — говорит Криденс. Он ничего не ел с самого утра и скормил уткам свой ланч. — Но мне точно не нужны подачки.

— Прекрасно, — говорит мистер Грейвз. — Но я хочу поужинать и ищу компанию.

Мистер Грейвз приводит его в симпатичный ресторан. Или Криденсу так кажется, в любом случае, это восхитительно, особенно после того, как ты постоянно пытаешься защитить тарелку от голодного камуфлори или серебряные приборы от ниффлера.

— Тесей, теперь ты знаешь что я довольно умный человек, — говорит мистер Грейвз и запивает канапе из лосося.

Криденс только кивает. Он не прикоснулся к изысканным закускам или к своему напитку. Он больше не может, не может продолжать лгать — потому что мистер Грейвз так добр.

— Поэтому ты должен понимать, что я знаю, что тебя зовут не Тесей. И знаю, что ты меня преследуешь.

Он крутит бокал в руке.

— Я только не могу понять — почему.

Когда Криденс ничего не говорит, мистер Грейвз вздыхает и показывает на еду:

— Ешь, пожалуйста. Я привел тебя сюда не для допроса, а просто хотел накормить.

— Я сказал правду, — в конце концов отвечает Криденс. — Я просто хотел увидеть вас.

Он выглядит дураком, как банный лист, приставший к мистеру Грейвзу.

— Тесей.

Звучит предупреждающе. Криденс знает этот тон — многообещающий, угрожающий, полный насилия и гнева. Он слышал это часто, очень часто. Он не может не вздрогнуть и не бросить взгляд на дверь и обратно на пустую тарелку.

Когда Криденс мельком смотрит на лицо мистера Грейвза, то чувствует себя виноватым, чувствует, что совершает ошибку.

— Пожалуйста, — говорит он.

Он кладет руки на стол, пальцы переплетены и расслаблены — в знак перемирия.

Криденс сглатывает.

— Позже, — говорит он, собирая все свое мужество. — Позже, — твердо повторяет он для мистера Грейвза и для себя самого и пробует канапе из лосося.

Когда основное блюдо съедено, закончилась шикарная закуска и десерты, на которых настоял мистер Грейвз и с которыми Криденс долго боролся, используя зубы и ногти, мистер Грейвз выжидающе на него смотрит.

Криденс сглатывает. Еда и напитки придали ему немного больше уверенности, немного больше сил, чтобы взглянуть на мистера Грейвза, не отводя взгляда, как когда смотришь на солнце. Криденсу все еще было немного больно смотреть на него, но оно того стоило. Он был надежен и тверд, настоящий оплот справедливости. Криденс до конца не понимает, почему он чувствует себя пойманным, он словно вращается вокруг этого человека, притянутый в равной степени опасностью и магией.

Это приводит в смятение. Ужасает. Но он не может найти в себе сил противиться этим прекрасным чарам.

— Я, м-м-м... — начинает Криденс, чувствуя, как сердце выскакивает из груди, громыхая, как стадо несущихся взрывопотамов. — Я скоро вернусь.

Он вскакивает со своего кресла и выбегает из ресторана раньше, чем мистер Грейвз успевает его поймать.

***

Криденс не возвращается. На самом деле он не собирается снова встречаться с мистером Грейвзом. С самого начала это было безумием. Чем дольше он это делал, тем более опасной становилась ситуация. Более опасной не только для него, но и для Ньюта и существ. И, возможно, для города тоже.

Криденс увидел мистера Грейвза, увидел, что он в порядке, что он совершенно другой человек, и теперь может забыть о нем. Может выкинуть его из своей жизни.

Он может продолжать расти, развиваться и совершенствоваться в нужном направлении.

Криденсу не нужно одобрение человека, которого он даже не знает, и чье лицо осталось только воспоминанием. Мистер Грейвз не должен быть для Криденса средоточием всего, ему не нужна такая печаль в жизни.

Но он не может уйти просто так. Не после того, когда так грубо сбежал.

Через три дня, за день до того, как они с Ньютом уезжают за океан, Криденс снова оказывается утром перед Вулвортом. В руке у него коробка с выпечкой, полная булочек из пекарни мистера Ковальски.

Последние дни Криденсу приходилось заново знакомиться и отвечать на вопросы, которые ему постоянно задавали. Тина, Куинни и мистер Ковальски были посвящены в тайну его существования и поклялись сохранить ее. Это был водоворот из встреч и визитов, но в то же время это были приятные проводы перед тем, как они с Ньютом отправились дальше — на Французскую Ривьеру. Куинни была так добра, что сводила Криденса по магазинам — торговым центрам не-магов и нескольким магическим лавкам, где он старался пригибать голову и скрывать лицо.

Сегодня он поделился ягодным пончиком с ниффлером, пока успокаивал нервы с помощью чашки кофе. Это помогло ему прийти в себя, согрело и взбодрило, но он не стал нервничать меньше из-за извинений, которые должен был принести. Пока он ждал снаружи МАКУСА, холодный осенний воздух обдувал его лицо и развевал полы шерстяного пальто.

К счастью, ему не пришлось долго ждать.

Мистер Грейвз появился рядом с Криденсом, когда он уже был к этому готов — как будто он был готов снова увидеть мистера Грейвза и не дрожать в его присутствии.

— Тесей. Я не думал, что увижу тебя снова, — сказал мистер Грейвз вместо приветствия.

Криденс не может встретиться с ним взглядом. Вместо этого он протягивает коробку с выпечкой, вкладывая ее в руки мистера Грейвза.

— Извините. Я не хотел уходить, просто... мне пришлось.

— Хорошо, — говорит мистер Грейвз. В его интонации нет ни пренебрежения, ни злости.

— Они очень вкусные, правда, — Криденс кивает на коробку. — Булочки, я имею в виду. Как я и говорил, лучшие в городе.

Это звучит как прощание, и Криденс по-настоящему не готов к тому, что его голос прервется и что у него заболит в груди. Он никогда больше не увидит этого человека, не будет придавать значение человеку, который даже не знает его, который только носит знакомую Криденсу личину.

Все это остается непроизнесенным, но мистер Грейвз понимает. Не так многое от него можно скрыть.

— Кажется, я не увижу тебя снова.

— Нет, — говорит Криденс, — скорее всего нет.

— Если я никогда не увижу тебя снова, может, ты скажешь мне свое настоящее имя?

— Я на самом деле не должен, — говорит Криденс, смотря на рядом возвышающееся здание. Он правда не хочет оказаться в нем пленником, даже если это значит стать ближе к мистеру Грейвзу.

— Это может навредить тебе?

— Возможно.

Мистер Грейвз приближается на шаг к нему, но все еще выдерживает необходимую дистанцию — так не похоже на мистера Грейвза, которого знал Криденс. Он всегда был угрожающе близко, вторгаясь в личное пространство Криденса. Это делало его таким реальным, таким материальным. Это заставляло Криденса чувствовать себя особенным. Этот мистер Грейвз совсем другой. Он неприкосновенен в своем великолепии, как сверкающая дарохранительница в той церкви, куда он ходил ребенком. Криденс хотел бы хотя бы раз протянуть руку и дотронуться до него. Возможно, тогда бы он почувствовал себя более уверенно.

Но он этого не делает.

— Я не наврежу тебе, — обещает мистер Грейвз. Криденс не может не вспомнить, как другой человек бьет его по лицу, пытаясь выбить из него слезы, грусть и хаос.

Криденс смеется из-за этих воспоминаний. Как смешно и какая ирония, этот мистер Грейвз обещает не делать ему больно, когда другой мистер Грейвз был одним из тех, кто уничтожил Криденса. Наверное, он выглядит безумно, смеясь над таким обещанием, но ничего не может с собой поделать.

Мистер Грейвз отдергивает руку.

— Я обещаю тебе. Даю слово.

Это звучит так искренне, что разбивает Криденсу сердце.

— Я не причиню тебе вреда и не позволю кому-либо это сделать.

Это не то обещание, которое может давать мистер Грейвз, и не то, которое он может сдержать. Не тогда, когда он причиняет Криденсу боль одним своим существованием, когда он такое яркое воспоминание, что Криденс не сможет его забыть.

Криденс очень хочет поверить ему, хочет дотронуться до него. Он берет мистера Грейвза за руку.

— Я верю вам, — говорит он, когда пальцы мистера Грейвза охватывают его ладонь теплым пожатием. Он верит, что мистер Грейвз не причинит ему вреда, но не верит в то, что реальность позволит этому случиться. Он не может сказать мистеру Грейвзу свое имя, он научился не подвергать себя опасности. Он заслуживает большего.

— Я понимаю.

***

Следующие три месяца у Криденса нет времени на отдых. Такое ощущение, что они постоянно куда-то бегут и кого-то преследуют. Сначала на Французской Ривьере, потом — в Бирме, потом — на Золотом Берегу. Он чувствует себя полным энергии и обновленным даже тогда, когда каждое утро мышцы болят и просят пощады.

Он тренируется в магии каждый день, даже если это значит, что ему приходится меньше спать. Он знает, что это важная часть его образования, важная часть его самого. Он все еще не так хорош, как Ньют, не так легко управляется с палочкой, с направлением магических потоков, но он делает это. Он знает, что его магия более дикая, более хаотичная. Она выглядит окрашенной тьмой, но не осознанной злобой, а просто эмоцией. Она подавлялась так долго, что Криденс не может винить ее за это. Он принимает ее как часть себя, часть своих костей, мышц и крови.

Она всегда оставляет его с привкусом железа и пыли во рту.

***

Когда Ньют говорит ему, что пора возвращаться в Нью-Йорк, что они нужны там, Криденс почти падает в обморок.

— Это обязательно? — спрашивает он, не успевая заставить себя промолчать. Ему было так хорошо не думать о Нью-Йорке, не думать о мистере Грейвзе, за исключением ранних утренних часов, когда он не мог уснуть. Иногда Криденс не может не думать.

— Да? — удивленно отвечает Ньют. Вопрос остается неозвученным, но Криденс его понимает.

— Просто... так быстро.

— Мы остановимся у сестер Гольдштейн. Если хочешь, можешь не выходить из квартиры.

Это приносит хотя бы какое-то облегчение.

Оставаться с сестрами Голдштейн — мило. Безопасно.

Было бы намного лучше, если бы Криденс мог доверять себе и никуда не ходить. Тина и Ньют проводят большую часть времени вне дома, в пригороде, в поисках редкого одичавшего дракона, избежавшего поимки. Из-за дорогостоящей чешуи за него назначена большая награда. МАКУСА тоже присматривает за ними, иногда даже слишком старательно, чтобы не позволить не-магам Нью-Йорка что-то узнать — только с этим условием Ньюту разрешают помочь.

Криденс проводит целые дни, читая или учась у Куини хозяйственным чарам. Она говорит, что они сложные сами по себе, неважно, знаешь ты их или нет. Криденс удивлен тем, насколько легко они ему даются. Его беспалочковая магия подходит для этих хозяйственных чар так же хорошо, как и для драк.. Он нечасто сражался, но попал в пару переделок вместе с Ньютом, и оказалось, что его магия на удивление хорошо может дать отпор. Хотя на самом деле это не так уж и удивительно.

Накрывать на стол, готовить еду и убираться — весело. И лучшая часть процесса — это то, что Куини рассказывает что-то, даже если Криденс молчит в ответ. Все, что он должен делать, это думать о чем-нибудь, и она делает все остальное. Сначала немного трудно привыкнуть к тому, что кто-то может читать все твои мысли, но она всегда уверяет, что она и не такое слышала, и он совсем не плохой.

Стирка и складывание белья освежает и доставляет удовольствие. Он с большим интересом наблюдает, как его любимый свитер отжимается от пены, потом от воды и развешивается с остальной постиранной одеждой, чтобы сохнуть. Складки свитера немного неряшливы и неумелы, но руками Криденс не сделал бы лучше. Носками он позволяет заняться Куини и наблюдает, как они кружатся в танце и сворачиваются в идеальные маленькие мячики. Когда она заканчивает, они раскладывают их в корзины и ящики, сортируя по владельцам. Мытье посуды удается Криденсу легче всего, но его любимое занятие — направлять метелку из перьев по комнате, наблюдая, как она кружится как балерина, бережно стряхивая пыль с безделушек, поверхностей, дверных косяков и книжных корешков. Криденс вытряхивает метелку за окном, и ветер уносит пыль прочь.

Сливовый штрудель готов почти наполовину, когда Куини мягко берет Криденса за руку. Он знает, что забыл следить за своими мыслями, но точно не уверен, куда они зашли.

— О, милый.

Он краснеет, тут же поняв, о чем думал.

— Знаешь, ты можешь отнести ему пирог. Я уверена, он будет рад еще раз увидеть твое лицо. Очень милое лицо.

Она нежно целует его в щеку.

Криденс покраснел бы еще сильней, если бы это было возможно.

***

Он не уверен, что Куини удается убедить его, но этим же вечером он обнаруживает себя стоящим рядом со зданием МАКУСА с аккуратно упакованным пирогом в руках. Он высматривает мистера Грейвза, но его взгляд натыкается на Ньюта и Тину — он не хочет, чтобы они видели, как он бездельничает, не хочет, чтобы им стало интересно, почему он так подозрительно выглядит.

Он знает лучше. На самом деле знает.

Но это не мешает ему следовать за мистером Грейвзом, когда он замечает, как тот идет в соседний ресторан, спрятанный на первом этаже офисного здания. Криденс ждет снаружи, давая мистеру Грейвзу время занять свое обычное место напротив двери. Перед тем как зайти в ресторан, Криденс скрещивает пальцы, надеясь, что мистер Грейвз никого не ждет.

Мистер Грейвз сразу же его замечает. Когда Криденс находит его среди других посетителей, он в одиночестве сидит за столиком на двоих, у него становится крайне удивленный вид и это выглядит забавно. Борясь со страхом, Криденс идет к его столику и кладет руки на спинку кресла, стоящего напротив мистера Грейвза.

— Могу я присесть?

Мистер Грейвз кивает.

— Тесей. Я не думал, что увижу тебя снова.

Криденс краснеет, понимая, что мистер Грейвз помнит его имя, пусть оно и не настоящее. И это делает ситуацию только лучше, потому что мистер Грейвз тоже знает, что оно не настоящее, но все равно помнит его.

— Я сделал это для вас.

Криденс кладет сверток на стол.

— Это сливовый штрудель.

Он упакован в коробку из пекарни мистера Ковальски и перевязан одной из тех красивых красных ленточек (Куини с улыбкой сказала, что они только для особых случаев).

— Это мой первый пирог, поэтому я не уверен, что он съедобен.

Если честно, Криденс совершенно не понимает, почему он вообще пришел сюда.

— Мне надо идти, — резко говорит он мистеру Грейвзу, отодвигая стул из-за стола.

— Нет, пожалуйста... — мистер Грейвз выглядит удивленным и пораженным, неподвижным и очень серьезным. — Пожалуйста, останься.

И Криденс остается.

Они едят и разговаривают. В этот раз это намного проще, беседа менее формальна, молчание более уютное — даже если учесть, что большей частью говорит мистер Грейвз.

На десерт приносят что-то похожее на мусс, и в этот раз Криденс отказывается только один раз. Мистер Грейвз настаивает, и Криденс не может сказать ему нет. На вкус десерт сладкий, тающий на языке, а ликер, которым Криденс запивает, делает мусс немного более легкомысленным.

Мистер Грейвз прощается с Криденсом, улыбаясь, сжимает его плечо и уходит домой, унося подмышкой сверток со штруделем.

***

На следующий день Криденс видит его снова. В Нью-Йорке зима, падает мелкий снег, и ветер продувает улицы между небоскребами, поэтому на дорогах меньше машин и больше пешеходов. Криденс чувствует, как из-за слякоти промокают его ноги.

Вечером мистер Грейвз находит его рядом с МАКУСА. Криденс по уши закутан в большой шерстяной шарф, доставшийся ему от Ньюта. Цвет намного ярче, чем если бы он выбирал сам, клетчатый и забавный, но теплый и пахнет домом.

— Дай угадаю, ждешь меня? — говорит мистер Грейвз, пряча улыбку в уголках губ. Он выглядит теплым в своем шерстяном пальто, окруженным снежинками. Маленькие снежинки оседают на волосах мистера Грейвза, и его макушка седеет, как и виски. Мир вокруг живет своей жизнью, но все, на чем может сейчас сконцентрироваться Криденс — это мистер Грейвз. Внезапно он чувствует, что ему тепло, даже слишком тепло, несмотря на ветер, кусающий за щеки и уши.

— Я не знаю, как долго еще пробуду здесь, — говорит Криденс.

Мистер Грейвз замолкает. Он выглядит задумавшимся, как будто спорит сам с собой. Криденс не знает, о чем именно. Но мистер Грейвз приходит к какому-то решению и кивает.

— Пообедаешь со мной снова, Тесей?

Криденс кивает, улыбается и чувствует, как предательский румянец согревает щеки. Мистер Грейвз тоже кивает и отводит взгляд.

— Тогда идем.

В уютном молчании они идут в место, где обычно обедает мистер Грейвз. К тому времени, как они до него доходят, туфли Криденса промокают насквозь, а ноги замерзают. Его туфли слишком старые, а укрепляющие чары слишком слабые. Во время прогулки он не замечает этого, полностью сосредоточившись на мистере Грейвзе, но сейчас, в теплом ресторане, чувствует, что продрог до костей.

Он дрожит и садится напротив мистера Грейвза, но тот вскакивает, накидывая свое тяжелое пальто на плечи Криденса.

— Пока ты не согреешься, — говорит он до того, как Криденс успевает отказаться.

***

Этой ночью Криденс хорошо спит. Беспробудно. Он все еще чувствует запах мистера Грейвза на своем шарфе — пряный и теплый, там, где с ним несколько часов соприкасался воротник пальто.

***

Следующим утром Ньют ловит дракона.

Он маленький и испуганный, Криденс позволяет ему свернуться калачиком у него на коленях, пока они плывут на Бермуды на маленьком рыбацком судне.

Он готов лицом к лицу встретиться с тайнами Бермудского треугольника, но не готов уезжать из Нью-Йорка.

Тем более, не попрощавшись.

***

Они возвращаются в Нью-Йорк только в конце февраля, когда город укрыт снегом. Криденс накопил достаточно денег, чтобы купить себе хорошие зимние ботинки, что очень кстати — снега намело по колено, сугробы повсюду. Ньют одолжил ему зимнюю куртку с наложенными согревающими чарами, но Криденс ничего не может поделать с тем, что само знание о холоде пронизывает его до костей. Когда он жил с Ма, то постоянно мерз. Сейчас ему по большей части тепло и удобно, и он отвык от постоянного дискомфорта. Ньют предлагал купить ему шарф потеплее, но Криденс отказался, не желая расставаться с тем, который напоминал ему о накинутом на плечи пальто мистера Грейвза.

Как предполагает Криденс, было много причин, из-за которых они все еще не вернулись в Нью-Йорк, и то, что Ньют закончил рукопись, которую должна прочесть Тина, совсем ни при чем. Сестры Голдштейн выглядели счастливыми, давая приют им и их чемодану, и Куини была вдвойне довольна, потому что у нее появлялась компания в течение дня.

— Якоб целый день работает, ты же знаешь, — говорит Куини, усадив Криденса на туалетный столик. Она ставит кресло напротив него и достает палочку, наколдовывая ножницы, чтобы подстричь Криденса. Она спрашивала его раньше, хочет ли он подстричься или будет отращивать волосы, и он как раз думал, что не хочет утруждать Ньюта такой просьбой. Куини засмеялась и сказала, что с удовольствием сделает это для него.

— Иногда бывает так одиноко, ты же знаешь? Но ты отличная компания, милый. И я надеюсь, ты это знаешь.

Криденс думает, что она немного необъективна, что он застенчив и неуклюж, и большинство людей не придут в восторг, если им вдруг случится с ним заговорить. За эту мысль Куини шлепает его по колену, и Криденс признает, что заслужил это, позволив себе думать о таких вещах рядом с легилиментом.

— Я знаю, Ньюту нравится, когда ты рядом. Он рад, что ты хорошо себя чувствуешь, но он волнуется, когда ты уходишь гулять в то время, пока вы живете у нас.

Она делает паузу, сосредоточившись на стрижке волос вокруг его ушей. Стрижка получается немного лохматой, только более короткой и аккуратной.

— Не беспокойся, он не знает, что ты с кем-то встречаешься. Тем более с таким восхитительным кем-то.

Она смеется.

Криденс краснеет.

Она заканчивает с его волосами, взмахивая палочкой и создавая порыв мягкого летнего бриза, овевающего шею и голову Криденса, убирая все волоски. Все так чудесно собирается в мусорное ведро, что ему даже не приходится предлагать подмести.

— Не надо благодарить меня, дорогой. Только обещай, что увидишься со своим другом. Я сделала чудесную работу, и мне кажется, он смог бы ее оценить.

Криденсу не оставляют даже шанса разозлиться и доказать Куини, что мистер Грейвз не его друг. Дверь открывается, и Ньют заходит внутрь с руками, полными книг и свитков, а за ним и Тина.

— Мы нашли просто восхитительный книжный магазин, — говорит Ньют, сбивая Криденса с мысли и отвлекая рассказами о книжных стеллажах, летающих рукописях и дружелюбном владельце.

***

Следующим утром Криденс совершенно свободен и предоставлен сам себе. Куини ушла на работу, а мистер Ковальски отказался от помощи в пекарне. Благодаря этому у Криденса оказалось слишком много свободного времени и огромное желание проветриться.

Поэтому он идет гулять.

Снег мешает ему уйти чересчур далеко, но в метро достаточно длинные ветки, несмотря на то, что это навевает неприятные воспоминания. Он чувствует себя связанным с этими стенами, возможно, потому что он был их частью, или потому что разрушил их — кирпич за кирпичом.

Он решает посетить книжный магазинчик, о котором так хорошо отзывался Ньют прошлым вечером. Магазинчик расположен рядом с Гарлемом, что заставляет Криденса одновременно и осторожничать, и думать о хорошем. Это как вернуться домой — иногда приятно, иногда непредсказуемо. Когда он выходит из поезда и поднимается к знакомым зданиям, то чувствует, как его тело наполняет знакомая энергия.

Он быстро пробирается сквозь снегопад, единственное, что мешает ему сорваться на бег — слякоть и лед. Ему необходимо двигаться, необходимо чувствовать себя живым. Он вдруг обнаруживает, что поднимается по знакомой пожарной лестнице, сжигая часть этой энергии, а потом сидит на крыше того здания, которое ниже прочих, и смотрит сверху на город и улицы. Он сидит, свесив ноги с крыши, и впервые думает о том, что это его жизнь — свободная, волшебная и прекрасная.

В конце концов энергия потихоньку перестает бурлить. Криденс спускается вниз и продолжает свой путь к книжному магазину.

Магазин скрыт магической завесой и находится в месте, которое раньше было переулком между двумя кварталами. Не-маги, глядя на него, видят обычную кирпичную стену. Если Криденс скосит глаза, если позволит себе расфокусировать внимание, то тоже не будет его видеть, как и все остальные. Он на мгновение застывает снаружи, позволяя чарам распознать его. Даже спустя два года это опьяняет его. Превосходно. Чудесно. Иногда трудно вспомнить, что это его жизнь.

Когда он поднимается по ступеням в магазин, то теряется в море книг. Небольшое помещение плохо освещено, но выглядит уютным. В каждом окне стоят солнцезащитные фильтры, и каждый книжный ряд подсвечен фонарями. Вокруг стеллажи, полные книг, каждый дюйм пространства занимают книги, романы и учебники. Прежде чем владелец магазинчика заговаривает с ним, Криденс успевает осмотреться, проводя пальцами по корешкам. В итоге беседа сводится к совету по выбору книги, и маленькая старушка подает ему стопку книг — он легко может представить, как Ньют выходит отсюда с книгами и свитками, торчащими из-за ушей.

В конце концов лавочника отвлекает дверной колокольчик, сообщающий, что в магазин вошел еще один посетитель. Криденс идет за стеллажи, радуясь, что может побыть какое-то время один. У него осталось еще немного денег, и он знает, что хочет их на что-нибудь потратить — но он просто не в состоянии держать в руках сразу все книги. Ему нужно немного уменьшить список.

В углу магазина он присаживается в старое удобное кресло. Раскладывает вокруг книги, готовясь просмотреть их и отсеять ненужное.

Отсеивание перетекает в быстрое чтение, которое так же быстро становится просто чтением. До того как Криденс осознает это, он полностью погружается в книгу по истории магии в Прибрежной Луизиане. Захватывающе, у Ньюта есть много книг о существах и несколько его старых учебников, но они по большей части рассказывают об истории магической Британии, а не Соединенных Штатов.

Он никогда не был на Юге, никогда не был в большинстве штатов — но чтение заставляет Криденса хотеть этого. Он хочет увидеть не только больше мира, но больше страны, в которой родился. Разнообразие магии здесь просто поражает и волнует. Желание исследовать, узнать больше становится очень сильным

Усаживаясь поудобнее в кресле, Криденс с головой погружается в книгу и полностью теряет счет времени.

И перестает обращать внимание на окружающую действительность.

Он понимает, насколько увлекся, только когда слышит покашливание рядом.

Он поднимает голову, собираясь извиниться перед владельцем магазина за то, что так долго выбирает книгу, но вместо доброй старушки видит мистера Грейвза.

Криденс почти задыхается.

— Тесей, — говорит мистер Грейвз, — не ожидал тебя тут увидеть.

Сердце Криденса замирает в груди. Он чувствует, что холодеет, и кровь стынет у него в венах.

— О, — говорит он.

Потому что это правда, ведь мистер Грейвз считал его не-магом карманником. Мистер Грейвз не видел в нем угрозы. Мистер Грейвз не ожидал его увидеть в магическом книжном магазине, окруженным книгами по истории и чарам, поддавшегося магии движущихся картинок и живых звуков этих книг.

— Мистер Грейвз, — говорит он.

Мистер Грейвз хмурится.

— Мне кажется, я никогда не говорил тебе свою фамилию.

Боже мой. Криденс захлопывает книгу, вместе с пылью вдыхая запах морского воздуха и солнца.

— Мне надо идти, — говорит Криденс, вставая. Книги могут подождать. Он может вернуться за ними. Или может забыть о них — они не так уж ему и нужны.

Мистер Грейвз не отходит назад, чтобы дать ему сбежать. Наоборот, он делает шаг навстречу, чтобы перегородить Криденсу дорогу, и опускает руку в карман за лежащей там палочкой. Криденс это знает. Боже мой, боже мой, — во что он влип? А все потому, что он не мог уйти, не увидев мистера Грейвза, не мог уйти, не увидев его лицо. Это было так глупо, так по-идиотски — Криденс не может поверить, что допустил это.

Он чувствует, как внутри него бурлит энергия — паника и страх. Когда-то она вырывалась облаком дыма, пустоты и злобы. Книжный магазин обрушился бы вокруг них. Сейчас же он ощущает только беспокойство, поселившееся в костях, спящую тьму и энергию в легких. Он готов сражаться, но он не достает палочку — он не может заставить себя сделать что-то опасное в отношении мистера Грейвза. Даже зная, что мистер Грейвз не будет настолько мягок с ним.

— Я вам не враг.

Говорит Криденс, поднимая руки. Он хочет взять свои книги. Хочет обратно в уютный чемодан Ньюта. Хочет быть с ниффлером под боком или новым драконом, обернувшимся вокруг шеи. Он не хочет быть здесь. К сожалению, он не может просто взять и трусливо аппарировать — чары на магазине делают это невозможным.

— Я не уверен, что это правда, — говорит мистер Грейвз.

— Обещаю. Я обещаю, что не причиню вам вреда, — шепчет Криденс.

Он не представляет, как доказать, что он не враг, не представляет, как доказать мистеру Грейвзу, что он друг. Криденсу нужно, чтобы мистер Грейвз поверил ему. Они оба прошли через многое. Этот человек, тот, кто нападал на Криденса, делал ему больно, единственный, кто его по-настоящему понимал.

— Пожалуйста, поверьте мне. Пожалуйста, не делайте мне больно.

— Расскажи, почему ты преследуешь меня.

В книжном магазине вокруг них стояла оглушительная тишина. Криденс подумал, что мистер Грейвз наложил какие-то чары тишины, чтобы их никто не слышал. Учитывая, что он не слышал звона, это было вполне вероятно.

— Я говорил вам. Я хотел увидеть вас.

Это никогда не было ложью.

— Почему?

Это вряд ли было вопросом. Голос мистера Грейвза был хриплым, наполненным злобой и раздражением. Но даже сейчас, полный сильных эмоций, он звучал так непохоже на голос человека, которого знал Криденс.

— Я знал его, — осторожно и мягко сказал Криденс. — Я знал его, а он знал меня.

Он смотрел в пол, не встречаясь взглядом с мистером Грейвзом.

— Я знаю, что он забрал у вас. И я только — вы, только вы понимаете. Я должен был увидеть вас снова.

И снова, и снова.

Мистер Грейвз ничего не говорит. Он выглядит потрясенным, когда Криденс снова на него смотрит. Скорее всего, он знал, должен был знать, что Гриндельвальд встретил Криденса, когда носил его личину — но Криденс знает, что одно дело подозревать, совсем другое — знать наверняка. Это, должно быть, больно, иметь постоянное напоминание о таком травмирующем событии, знать, что другой человек был тобой на протяжении нескольких месяцев. У мистера Грейвза украли его жизнь, и сейчас Криденс был всего лишь еще одним напоминанием этого.

Прошло много времени, прежде чем мистер Грейвз начинает говорить. Он говорит совсем не то, что ожидает услышать Криденс.

— Ты подстригся.

Мистер Грейвз говорит это мягко, без какой-либо ярости, как было недавно. Возможно, он смирился или просто устал. Криденс должен уйти, должен перестать мучить его. Он должен оставить мистера Грейвза одного, должен перестать расковыривать старую рану.

Криденс резко и отрывисто кивает.

Молчание затягивается, пока мистер Грейвз не нарушает его.

— Ты скажешь мне свое имя?

Видно, что он не верит в положительный ответ, но говорит более просящим тоном, чем когда-либо. Из его уст это звучит неправильно. И разбивает Криденсу сердце.

— Пожалуйста?

Криденс не должен говорить ему.

Не должен.

Слова срываются с губ против его воли:

— Криденс Бэрбоун.

Это совсем не то, чего ждал мистер Грейвз. Он не двигается с места, но выпрямляется, становится выше и опаснее. Он шокирован только на мгновение — мистер Грейвз создал себе репутацию и карьеру, будучи сильным, решительным и безэмоциональным. Так что нет ничего удивительного, как быстро он берет себя в руки. Так просто.

Криденс готов, что на него нападут, но этого не случается. Он чувствует, что сбит с толку, голова идет кругом.

Зато мистер Грейвз делает глубокий вдох и выдох, медленно и спокойно, приводя себя в порядок.

— Хорошо. Это многое объясняет.


	2. Chapter 2

Он знал это ощущение кирпичной и цементной пыли между пальцев, знал ее вкус, знал, как она попадает в легкие. Он думал об этом и о неизбежных разрушениях, но ничего не происходило.

***

Он смотрел на мистера Грейвза поверх дымящейся кружки кофе.

Они снова сидят в кофейне, но в этот раз мистер Грейвз провел его по магической улице, втиснутой между двумя городскими кварталами. Сама по себе улица была узкой, полной маленьких магазинчиков и людской суеты.

Ложка сама помешивает кофе мистера Грейвза. Удивительно, но он заказывает себе с сахаром. Ни он, ни человек, носивший его личину, никогда так не удивляли Криденса, как этот кусок сахара. Криденс пьет свой черный кофе.

Мистер Грейвз ничего не говорил. Было похоже, что он раздумывал над ситуацией, обрабатывал данные, собирал пазл из кусочков, которых у него раньше не было, ставил их в нужное место и время. Возможно, обвинял себя в том, что не сделал нужные выводы. Криденс не очень хорошо его знал, но все выглядело именно так.

— Я должен был догадаться, — в итоге говорит он. Значит, все-таки обвиняет.

— Почему?

Мистер Грейвз фыркает.

— На самом деле — по многим причинам.

В конце концов он делает глоток кофе и смотрит на Криденса с чем-то похожим на любопытство.

— Во-первых, ты появлялся, только когда мистер Скамандер был в городе. Это должно было стать первой подсказкой. Позволить ему найти тебя.

Криденс ставит кружку на стол, немного расстраиваясь, что приходится расставаться с кусочком тепла. И теперь ему незачем прятаться. Но это позволяет ему скрестить руки на столе и наклониться вперед — чтобы выглядеть более искренним.

— Мне жаль, что я не рассказал вам.

Он не может избавиться от чувства, что знает этого человека, что должен быть предельно честным и искренним с ним.

— Я хотел, но… — шепчет Криденс. — Мне казалось, так будет лучше.

Это правда. Два года назад это не остановило бы его, и он рассказал бы мистеру Грейвзу все. Все, что у него сейчас осталось, — самоуважение, и нет необходимости перегибать палку.

Он не может не удивляться улыбке мистера Грейвза. Мистер Грейвз улыбается. Сердце громко стучит в груди Криденса, и в ушах шумит.

— Самосохранение — это хорошо.

— Да, я тоже так думаю.

Криденсу не нужно одобрение мистера Грейвза. Он это знает. Но от этого ему все равно становится тепло и приятно.

Мистер Грейвз улыбается. Снова.

Бумажное меню принимает форму журавля и улетает на кухню.

***

На следующий день Криденс возвращается в книжный магазин — забрать несколько книг из стопки. С помощью клерка ему удается найти все, кроме книги о Прибрежной Луизиане. Жалко — ему понравились шум разбивающихся волн и запах океана, который она источала, мысль о том, что вокруг еще так много неизведанного. И в магии, и в мире.

В квартиру сестер Голдштейн он возвращается с охапкой книг. Тина и Ньют смеются, а Куинни помогает расставить их в его маленькой комнате в чемодане.

— Ты же знаешь, у нас есть гостевая комната, — говорит ему Куинни, левитируя книги в шкаф, который Криденс с трудом смог расширить при помощи магии. Куинни с удовольствием соглашается расставить книги, пользуясь своими необычными талантами в домовой магии. Создается впечатление, что книги относятся к ней с уважением. Возможно, так и есть.

— Я люблю это место.

«Оно мое», — думает он, зная, что она слышит.

— Я рада, что ты поговорил с ним, — говорит Куинни.

На мгновение Криденса это ошеломляет — до того как он понимает, что весь день думал о мистере Криденсе. Очевидно, Куинни услышала это.

— Ты не думаешь, что это опасно? — спрашивает Криденс.

Куинни улыбается своей очаровательной обезоруживающей улыбкой. Она похожа на звезду, на теплые объятия, на день, проведенный на солнце.

— Любовь — опасная штука, дорогой. Но это того стоит.

— Что, — говорит Криденс, чувствуя, как замирает сердце в груди. В ушах звенит. 

Дыхание сбивается. Машинально он выставляет перед собой руки.

— Я не влюблен. Тут нет ничего общего с любовью.

Эта мысль абсурдна. Во-первых, он почти не знает мистера Грейвза. Во-вторых, они оба мужчины — а это, насколько он знает, грешно.

— Нет, — повторяет Криденс, мотая головой, просто чтобы убедиться, что он понятно выразился.

— Конечно, дорогой, — она улыбается. — Я ошиблась.

***

Слова Куинни заставляют Криденса чувствовать себя на следующий день опустошенным, как улей, из которого забрали весь мед. Это не мешает ему ждать рядом с Вулвортом темным февральским днем, но заставляет мучиться. Вместо того чтобы стоять на месте, он прогуливается, сжимая руки в карманах.

— Я не был уверен, что ты вернешься, — говорит мистер Грейвз, шагая рядом с Криденсом. Другие клерки обходят их стороной, как будто мистер Грейвз опасен. Хотя это не так.

— Почему я не должен был?

Потому что он сделал глупость и сказал главе авроров свое имя? Потому что Куинни думает, что он влюблен? Обе причины были отличным поводом прятаться в чемодане днем. Сбежать в другую страну, другую часть мира, когда была такая возможность.

Мистер Грейвз не отвечает на вопрос.

— Я сохраню твой секрет в тайне. Кроме того, — говорит он, — ты до сих пор не уничтожил город, поэтому, я думаю, ты решил свою проблему.

Он не называет обскура по имени. Это мило. Необязательно, но мило.

Криденс кивает. Он не знает, как сказать, что он избавился от обскура, но в тоже время обскур остался его частью. Что Криденс запятнан тьмой. Он не хочется признаваться в этом мистеру Грейвзу, не хочет отличаться от других ведьм и волшебников, которых встречал ранее этот великий волшебник. Криденс зеленый новичок, он неопытен, а еще он темен, и он пуританин. Он думает, что гниет изнутри, даже несмотря на все то, чему он научился.

Он не знает, как объяснить все это, поэтому не объясняет.

— Хорошо, тогда я не вижу причин для волнений, — сообщает мистер Грейвз. — Поужинаем?

***

Криденс больше не может брать милостыню у мистера Грейвза.

Он встречает мистера Грейвза каждый день после окончания рабочего дня, потому что это предсказуемо. Потому что это правильно — завершение дня в Нью Йорке. Криденс не хочет есть и, тем более, не хочет десерта, но мистер Грейвз каждый раз настаивает на этом. Криденс не способен сказать ему «нет» — да и не хочет этого делать, и в конце концов чувствует, как приглушается чувство вины.

Не придумав ничего лучше, он готовит мистеру Грейвзу булочки. Куинни и мистер Ковальски помогают ему с радостью, хотя мистер Ковальски не понимает, зачем. Криденс знает, что по-хорошему он должен сказать им — Ньюту, Тине и мистеру Ковальски, но не знает, как. Во всяком случае, пока.

***

Мистер Грейвз вручает ему сверток. Они сидят на скамейке в Центральном Парке, рядом с замерзшим прудом. Сегодня там нет уток, которых можно покормить, видимо, они ушли в более теплое место, где меньше сугробов.

Несколько дней назад было очень холодно, и сейчас, рядом с мистером Грейвзом, Криденс задается вопросом: как именно так получилось. Теперь ему так тепло, даже когда он находится в метре от него. Мистер Грейвз наколдовал какие-то согревающие чары, которые работали лучше, чем все те, которые когда-либо получались у Криденса. Возможно, когда-нибудь он сможет стать настолько же хорош в магии. 

Криденс с любопытством берет сверток.

— Что это?

— Открой, — говорит мистер Грейвз. — Пожалуйста, считай это моими извинениями.

Криденс сразу же пытается отдать сверток мистеру Грейвзу, но тот не берет его.  
— Вы не должны извиняться.

— В любом случае, я хотел бы извиниться.

Он не уточняет ,за что именно. Как будто список такой длинный, что неловко произнести его вслух. И Криденс догадывается, что частично он состоит из вещей, которые делал Гриндельвальд, пока был под его личиной. Ему не нужно извиняться, но, возможно, он чувствует, что должен.

— В конце концов, за то, что загнал тебя в угол в книжном магазине.

Когда Криденс осторожно разворачивает тонкую коричневую бумагу, он с приятным удивлением находит внутри книгу, которую читал, когда мистер Грейвз обнаружил его в магическом мире. Книгу о магии Прибрежной Луизианы.

— О! — говорит он, пробегаясь пальцами по изношенному корешку. Видно, что книгой пользовались с любовью. Что она старая.

— Спасибо.

— Вообще-то я… — мистер Грейвз делает паузу и достает из внутреннего кармана пальто еще две книги. — Вообще-то есть еще две.

Он протягивает книги Криденсу, который в конце концов нерешительно берет их и замечает, что они очень похожи на первую книгу. По сути выглядят как части одной серии.

— Это был набор учебников, — объясняет мистер Грейвз. — Эти два были моими любимыми, поэтому я их сохранил.

Одна из книг рассказывает о магических искажениях, найденных в регионе Шенандоа, вторая — о магии на Юго-Западе Соединенных Штатов.

Криденс открывает первую книгу и видит имя мистера Грейвза, написанное большими буквами на форзаце: Персиваль Грейвз, 5 курс. Криденс быстро захлопывает книгу и протягивает обе мистеру Грейвзу.

— Я не могу это принять. Они принадлежат вам.

— Принадлежали. И теперь я отдаю их тебе.

Он говорит это мягким голосом, с которым между тем невозможно спорить.

Криденс осторожно кладет их к первой книге, вместе они создают маленькую милую коллекцию. Они не слишком тонкие, из одной серии, только книги мистера Грейвза чуть менее потрепанные, чем та, которую он нашел в книжном магазине.

— Где-то еще существуют другие, — говорит мистер Грейвз. — Почти всем приходилось их читать, взрослея. Я знаю, ты работаешь над своим образованием, так что воспринимай это как мой вклад в твое обучение. Это меньшее, что я могу сделать.

— Зачем, чтобы я мог разрушить город?

— Криденс, — говорит мистер Грейвз искренне и тепло, — ты чудо. Ты не должен был выжить, но ты выжил. Нет, даже больше, ты родился заново.

Это так похоже на то, что говорит Ньют: он необычен.

Криденс не знает, что отвечать, не знает, как перестать краснеть, поэтому он просто кивает.

Когда он тем вечером возвращается домой, то читает все книги, которые ему дал мистер Грейвз, от корки до корки, не останавливаясь, до самого раннего утра, пока к нему под бок не приходит ниффлер.

— Где ты был все это время? — спрашивает его мистер Грейвз за чашечкой кофе. Он лениво выбирает пирог — какую-то сладкую фруктовую штуку, которую Криденс считает слишком сложной. Если честно, в этом заведении все слишком. Он даже прилично одевается по просьбе мистера Грейвза, которую он озвучил, когда услышал, что Криденс скоро уедет на месяц или даже больше. У Криденса не так уж много одежды — путешествия с Ньютом и погоня за тварями не способствуют этому. Но мистер Грейвз дает ему галстук и терпеливо ждет, пока Криденс пытается пригладить непослушные волосы.

— Юта, — говорит Криденс. Если честно, он одновременно и хочет, и не хочет ехать. Ему очень хочется увидеть больше Соединенных Штатов — но часть его знает, что он будет скучать по жизни в Нью-Йорке и людям, с которыми общается. Он любит проводить время с Ньютом и его питомцами, но знает, что будет скучать по готовке с Куинни, разговорам с Тиной, выпечке вместе с мистером Ковальски и по встречам с мистером Грейвзом. Если честно, он совсем не понимает, почему мистер Грейвз тратит на него свое время. Он не заставляет его что-то учить или делать, не расспрашивает Криденса об обскуре — он настаивает на том, что ему просто приятна компания Криденса.

Криденс на самом деле не понимает, в чем выгода мистера Грейвза, еще один рот, который надо кормить (он твердо отказывается от денег Криденса), но Криденс не жалуется. Ему по-настоящему нравится мистер Грейвз, нравится проводить с ним время. Он заставляет Криденса чувствовать себя особенным, ничего не требуя взамен. 

Поэтому Криденс не спрашивает его — по большей части потому, что он не хочет, чтобы мистер Грейвз передумал.

Он не хочет услышать, что мистер Грейвз чувствует себя обязанным проводить с ним время, хотя он знает, что это самая вероятная причина того, что мистер Грейвз видится с ним. Но сейчас он может просто наслаждаться их совместным времяпрепровождением, пребывая в блаженном неведении.

— Чудесная часть мира. Очень не похожа на Нью-Йорк, — говорит мистер Грейвз.

Криденс кивает.

— Мы поедем в Брайс-Каньон. Ньют показывал мне фотографии — очень интересное место.

Огромные горы, растущие из земли, очень чуждые, очень необычные. Ньют назвал их эоловыми столбами. Они будут искать перья, остающиеся от магических птиц после линьки. Эти перья используются во многих лекарственных зельях.

Мистер Грейвз кивает.

— Я никогда там не был. Надеюсь, тебе понравится.

Он улыбается — это то, к чему Криденс все еще не может привыкнуть. Настоящий мистер Грейвз так отличается от Гриндельвальда под его личиной, что это не должно удивлять, но улыбка мистера Грейвза все равно выбивает Криденса из колеи.

— Привезешь мне какой-нибудь сувенир?

Это такая странная просьба, что на какое-то мгновение Криденсу кажется, что он ослышался.

— Что?

Мистер Грейвз не выглядит взволнованным, но похоже, что он очень тщательно выбирает слова. Тщательнее, чем обычно. Он всегда говорит понятно.

— Если это причинит слишком много неудобств, не надо. Но если ты найдешь что-нибудь, что покажется тебе интересным, если привезешь с собой, то я хотел бы поставить это в своем кабинете.

Криденс зажмуривается.

— Хорошо.

Он старается убрать вопросительную интонацию из голоса. Криденс не понимает — зачем, но, видимо, у мистера Грейвза есть свои причины. Он упоминал, что пытается убраться в своем кабинете, возможно, сделать ремонт, а потом заполнить его новыми вещами, новыми воспоминаниями. Криденс будет счастлив помочь ему в этом.

— Конечно.

После ужина мистер Грейвз аппарирует их в аллею напротив квартиры сестер Голдштейн.

— Спасибо за ужин, мистер Грейвз, — говорит Криденс.

Ему все еще сложно встречаться с ним взглядом, не потому, что Криденс воспринимает его как незнакомца, а потому, что всякий раз, когда он это делает, Криденс чувствует себя немного потерянным. Когда Криденс слишком долго смотрит на мистера Грейвза, он вспоминает, насколько тот притягателен, и как легко вся жизнь Криденса стала вращаться вокруг него. Иногда это головокружительно.

Какое-то время мистер Грейвз молчит. Потом протягивает руку к лицу Криденса. Настолько знакомое движение, благодаря другому мистеру Грейвзу, что Криденс не может не наклониться к нему в надежде на прикосновение. Рука мистера Грейвза слегка задевает его скулу и волосы, а потом он отодвигается, опускает руку и одергивает лацканы. Как будто он и планировал это сделать с самого начала, только немного промахнулся.

Сердце в груди Криденса стучит громко и беспокойно.

Его кожа пылает там, где до нее дотронулся мистер Грейвз. Горит в месте прикосновения. Обжигает.

— Хорошего путешествия, Криденс, — говорит мистер Грейвз. И прежде чем   
Криденс успевает что-то сказать, аппарирует прочь.

***

Криденс не знает, что привезти мистеру Грейвзу из Юты. Брайс-Каньон — прекрасное место, но это не значит, что там полно сувениров. Криденс сдается и покупает почтовую открытку у не-магов. Неплохая, но ей не хватает движения, которое может привлечь внимание, как в магическом мире.

На обороте он пишет: «Думаю о вас» — лучшее, что он может придумать. Он не может стереть слова, написанные чернилами, но он может пролить на них чернила. Это скрывает все улики... Чего бы то ни было. Больше всего это похоже на глупость. Под пятном он пишет «извините» и не позволяет себе больше об этом думать.

Они находят перья.

Криденс обнаруживает их первым, учитывая, что птицы, кажется, его любят. После долгой дороги вниз по каньону они оказываются у подножья. Эоловы столбы — огромные, неземные столбы оранжевого цвета — возвышаются над ними, отбрасывая приятную тень. Такой ландшафт Криденс раньше не видел, но он немного напоминает небоскребы в тех местах, где он вырос.

Ньют и Криденс только начали осматриваться, когда Криденс слышит мягкий свист рядом с ухом и ощущает болезненные укусы существа, впившегося когтями в его плечо.

— Криденс, — говорит Ньют, — не двигайся.

Долгое время Криденс не шевелится. Он знает, как легко можно напугать некоторых магических существ, знает, что иногда испуг может привести к ужасным последствиям. Он помнит это чувство со времен обскура. Иногда он думает, что боится испугаться, боится последствий, которых больше нет. В конце концов, он делает глубокий вдох и поворачивает голову. Чтобы столкнуться лицом к лицу с птицей, которую они искали. Она распушает свои оранжево-ржавые перья и, когда они встречаются взглядом, перья меняют свой цвет на более светлый, но птица не улетает.  
Это красивая птица, насколько она может быть красивой. Не слишком большая, с оперением, отлично подходящим для маскировки в красно-оранжевой пустыне. А хвост делает ее бесподобной — бирюзовый и длинный, он ниспадает по спине Криденса.

Птица издает переливчатую трель, как будто понимая, о чем думает Криденс, и спрыгивает на землю, чтобы порыться в траве.

Несколько часов Ньют и Криденс ищут длинные бирюзовые перья в зарослях полыни — как говорит Ньют, именно они годятся для лекарственных зелий, — но им удается найти всего несколько штук. Птица какое-то время прыгает рядом, с любопытством наблюдая, как они роются в грязи и растениях, а потом улетает обратно, к одному из столбов.

Чуть позже она возвращается с пучком перьев в клюве. Все они длинные и бирюзовые, красиво переливаются на концах как у птицы кетцаля. Они выглядят намного лучше, чем те, которые до этого нашли Ньют с Криденсом. Птица парит в воздухе перед Криденсом, пока Ньют не подсказывает ему протянуть руки. Как только он это делает, птица кладет туда перья и с гордым видом опускается к нему на плечо.

— Спасибо, — говорит Криденс.

Позже прилетают еще птицы, и все кладут выпавшие перья Криденсу в руки.

— Должно быть, они хранят их в своих гнездах, — предполагает Ньют, он выглядит одновременно ошеломленным, сбитым с толку и напуганным. Криденс не может его винить — он не ожидал этого и был удивлен тем, с каким почтением птицы приносили им свои дары.

— Они невероятно щедры, — говорит Криденс после того, как благодарит очередную птицу. Самая первая уже улетела — из всех она была самой дружелюбной, но, кажется, они все по какой-то причине относились к Криденсу с благодарностью. Они приближались к нему и чирикали на прощанье перед тем, как улететь к столбам, где они живут.

В конце концов, подарки заканчиваются. Криденс помогает Ньюту собрать их в обратный путь. Жара достигает своего пика — они пьют чай в чемодане Ньюта и кормят существ. Когда Криденс снова высовывается из чемодана, то сталкивается лицом к лицу с самой первой птицей. Она сидит на камне рядом с чемоданом и, кажется, их ждет.

Она щебечет. Наклоняется, чтобы поднять в клюве маленькое перо цвета ржавчины, и прыгает с ним к Криденсу, пока он выбирается из чемодана.

— О, — говорит он, когда птица приземляется ему на руки и кладет перо в ладонь. — Это мне?

Она щебечет, раздуваясь почти в два раза. Перо очень красивое благодаря своей простоте — длиной в несколько дюймов, красное, как земля вокруг. Когда Криденс берет его, оно переливается золотом в солнечных лучах.

— Какое красивое, спасибо.

Он наклоняет голову. Птица отвечает ему тем же и улетает.

— Кажется, у тебя появился друг, — говорит Ньют, вылезая из чемодана. — Ты готов отправиться в обратный путь?

Первое, что говорит мистер Грейвз при виде Криденса, ждущего его неподалеку от Вулворта, это:

— Ты загорел.

Второе, что он говорит, откашлявшись сразу же после этого:

— Как поездка?

Криденс чувствует, как после первой фразы кровь приливает к его щекам, хотя он знает, что эта фраза просто формальность. Тот факт, что мистер Грейвз видит его и не смотрит мимо, как большинство людей, озадачивает. Шокирует. Обезоруживает. Тот факт, что мистер Грейвз смотрит на него, заставляет Криденса чувствовать тепло. Он не знает, что делать с этим чувством, поэтому по большей части его игнорирует.

— Все прошло хорошо, — говорит Криденс, позволяя себе рассматривать открытую шею Грейвза. Его вечернюю щетину. То, как его воротник идеально подходит к лацканам пальто.

— Продуктивно, — говорит он.

Мистер Грейвз сглатывает, и Криденс начинает изучать тротуар.

— Я понравился птицам. Правда, не знаю, почему.

Он чувствует, как ему на спину опускается рука, и мистер Грейвз подталкивает его к тротуару.

— Ты можешь рассказать мне об этом за ужином, — говорит мистер Грейвз.

Криденс сглатывает, чувствуя в горле тугой комок. Он еще помнит солнечный поцелуй на своих щеках, теплый и долгий.

Сейчас, когда мистер Грейвз знает, кто он, они ужинают в разных местах.

Чаще всего они ходят в магические заведения, где по залам летают меню, где мистер Грейвз свободно использует магию, где разрешен алкоголь. Где мистер Грейвз подталкивает Криденса к разговору.

— Поживи немного, — всегда говорит мистер Грейвз.

Криденс хотел бы знать, может, это его новая философия жизни, возможно, она появилась после того, как мистер Грейвз провел столько времени в плену, когда у него появился новый жизненный путь. Он всегда настаивает, чтобы Криденс пробовал десерт, чтобы пил кофе с сахаром и сливками, пробовал неприлично дорогой виски не-магов. Не то чтобы он заставлял Криденса много пить — он просто и точно заметил, что Криденс отказывается от того, что сам он считает невероятно прекрасным.

Сложно расставаться с собственными привычками, но он замечает, что когда мистер Грейвз предлагает что-то, ему очень сложно сказать «нет».

Приятно иметь повод заботиться о себе. Причину не винить себя в том, что делаешь что-то, что тебе нравится.

Криденс думает, что мистеру Грейвзу просто нужна компания, в которой он может потакать своим маленьким слабостям, — и Криденс счастлив, что может ему в этом помочь. Криденсу нравится наблюдать, как мистер Грейвз заказывает очередной необычный десерт и выглядит при этом неприлично счастливым. Мистер Грейвз всегда так серьезен, и это так мило — видеть его расслабленным.

После того, как Криденс выпивает кофе с добавлением ароматного ликера, кровь приливает к его щекам, а тепло — к желудку, и он протягивает через стол открытку мистеру Грейвзу. С алкоголем все становится немного проще — звуки окружающего мира вокруг него сливаются в приглушенный шум, его мысли спокойны, и он начинает чуточку меньше нервничать из-за мистера Грейвза. Поэтому вместо того, чтобы смущаться из-за того, что он написал на карточке, он просто гордится тем, что отдал ее, даже несмотря на гигантское чернильное пятно на обороте.

— О, — говорит мистер Грейвз, взяв карточку в руки. Он выглядит по-настоящему удивленным.

— Я не был уверен… — он замолкает, смотрит на карточку, а потом, встречаясь с Криденсом взглядом, говорит: — Спасибо, Криденс.

Это звучит так искренне, так благодарно, что Криденс не может не покраснеть.

— Вообще-то я … — Криденс кладет руку в карман, дотрагиваясь до оранжево-красного пера, которое подарила ему птица. Он достает его и протягивает через стол, держа кончиками пальцев. — Вообще-то я хотел отдать вам и это тоже.

Мистер Грейвз забирает у него перо и задевает пальцами пальцы Криденса, и его руки теплые, оставляющие тепло даже после того, как он отводит руку.

— Одна птица отдала мне его, — объясняет Криденс. — Я не мог его просто взять.

Но он чувствует, что поступает правильно, отдавая его мистеру Грейвзу. У Криденса не так много личных вещей. У него есть комната в чемодане, полная книг, и новая одежда, но нет места, где хранить перо. Или любые другие сувениры, на самом-то деле. Он не сможет найти достойное место для этого пера.

Но дело не в этом. У него есть одна особенная вещь, и он хочет отдать ее мистеру Грейвзу. Он загорается этой идеей.

— Мне хочется, чтобы оно было у вас, — в итоге говорит Криденс.

Мистер Грейвс какое-то время изучает его, потом смотрит на перо и снова на Криденса. После чего широко улыбается, и Криденс чувствует, что от этой улыбки его сердце тает. Оно гулко стучит у него в груди, а вокруг воцаряется гробовая тишина. Внезапно он не может сосредоточиться ни на чем, кроме мистера Грейвза, как бы ни старался.

— Спасибо, Криденс. Я положу его на почетное место в кабинете.

Криденс с трудом сдерживается. Так много всего, так много слов хочет сорваться с языка. Вместо этого он спрашивает:

— А если кто-нибудь спросит, что это? Или — где вы его взяли?

Он знает, что в МАКУСА в конце концов узнают о его существовании, но пока не готов к этому. Он не готов проводить время с кем-то, кроме мистера Грейвза и Ньюта с друзьями.

— Я просто скажу, что это подарок от кого-то особенного. Это все, что им нужно знать.

Криденс знает, что на самом деле это не имеет значения, не найдется глупцов, которые решатся задать мистеру Грейвзу вопрос о чем-либо, находящемся в его офисе, тем более, таком безобидном предмете, как перо. Все складывается удачно.

Слова мистера Грейвза о том, что он особенный, все еще заставляют его краснеть.

— Ты на самом деле загорел, — замечает мистер Грейвз, — у тебя появились веснушки.

Это замечание плохо помогает Криденсу в борьбе с румянцем на щеках. Одно дело — знать, что мистер Грейвз замечает его, другое дело — знать, что он так пристально рассматривает Криденса, что видит даже веснушки. Этот факт согревает его. Он винит во всем алкоголь, даже зная, что основной причиной является внимание.

Криденс делает большой глоток кофе с ликером, допивая кружку до дна. Жидкость согревает горло, проваливаясь вниз, но это, по крайней мере, отвлекает. Кружка звенит, когда он ставит ее на блюдце.

— Или, возможно, это просто из-за алкоголя, — мистер Грейвз улыбается, видя что   
Криденс допил свой послеобеденный напиток. — Может, стакан воды?

Мистер Грейвз взмахивает палочкой, стакан Криденса наполняется из кувшина с ледяной водой.

Криденс сглатывает, чувствуя сухость в горле. Лицо все еще горит.

— Да, наверное, — говорит он и делает большой глоток. Вода холодит язык. Ледяная жидкость приятно скользит вниз по горлу, охлаждая его изнутри. Взгляд мистера Грейвза прикован к его горлу.

Криденс делает еще один глоток воды, на этот раз более медленно, и мистер Грейвз отводит взгляд.

— Счет, я думаю, — говорит мистер Грейвз.

Счет-колибри подлетает к столу. Он разворачивается перед мистером Грейвзом, и тот начинает отсчитывать нужную сумму, достав деньги из кошелька. Неторопливо, но явно планируя уйти. Криденс не готов к ужину и к тому, что ночь должна закончиться, но он знает, что мистер Грейвз — важный человек с напряженным графиком и работой по утрам. Криденс знает это. Но он все равно не готов сказать «до свидания». Наверное, ему нужно было растягивать свой напиток как можно дольше.

Пока мистер Грейвз занят, Криденс наблюдает за ним без своей обычной скрытности. На мистера Грейвза легче смотреть, находясь под действием алкоголя, чувствуя себя менее застенчивым и менее осторожным. У мистера Грейвза приятные очертания, особенно когда они приглушены вечерними тенями. Тем более при тусклом свете в ресторане. В его лице есть что-то такое, что заставляет Криденса рассматривать его и запоминать каждую черту, чтобы даже с закрытыми глазами видеть его идеальный образ.

Когда мистер Грейвз заканчивает, он поднимает голову и встречается взглядом с Криденсом. На этот раз Криденс не отводит взгляд.

Смотреть в яркие янтарные глаза мистера Грейвза очень волнительно. Какое-то время они просто сидят и смотрят друг на друга. Мистер Грейвз первый разрушает это, вздыхая и делая глоток воды перед тем, как встать.

— Пора идти домой, — говорит он.

Криденс кивает и встает. Именно тогда он ощущает, что немного пьян, и не может сдержать смешок, который срывается с его губ, когда у него начинает кружиться голова. Прежде чем Криденс успевает что-то понять, мистер Грейвз оказывается рядом и помогает ему надеть пальто. Криденс втискивается в свое пальто и замирает под тяжелым ощущением ладоней на своих плечах, продлевая контакт, насколько возможно.

Мистер Грейвз всегда слишком осторожен и не касается его лишний раз, не позволяет прикоснуться ему. Это одно из серьезных различий между этим человеком и другим мистером Грейвзом, который не ограничивал себя в прикосновениях, зная, как Криденс жаждет этого. Сейчас Криденс понимает, что это было манипулирование, но он позорно скучает по этому, теплу и прикосновениям другого человека.

В его жизни все еще недостаточно прикосновений, но все-таки они есть. Ньют обнимал его раньше, когда Криденс делал что-то выдающееся, — но Ньют сам по себе не сильно любит выражать эмоции таким способом. Он сдержан даже рядом с Тиной, которая ему очень нравится. Куинни единственная, кто прикасается к Криденсу, возможно, потому что знает, что ему это действительно нужно. Но это не совсем так, когда кто-то крепко обнимает тебя и прикасается теплыми руками к лицу.

Мистер Грейвз осторожен. Иногда настолько, что это бесит.

Возможно, поэтому Криденс позволяет себе стоять, немного пошатываясь. Он точно знает, что не должен так делать, но все равно делает.

Руки мистера Грейвза успокаивают его. Он смеется, и его голос раздается прямо над ухом Криденса.

— Прости, я не думал, что ты так быстро все выпьешь. Надо было настаивать на большем количестве воды.

Мистер Грейвз кладет руки Криденсу на плечи.

— Я забыл, что ты не так уж и часто пьешь.

— Извините, — говорит Криденс.

Его лицо пылает — да, из-за алкоголя, но по большей части из-за рук мистера Грейвза у него на плечах, из-за своих не совсем искренних действий, которые очень похожи на ложь. Он должен чувствовать себя плохо, должен чувствовать горечь во рту, но сейчас Криденсу все равно. Особенно когда мистер Грейвз обнимает его за плечи и подталкивает наружу.

Криденс останавливается, когда они выходят из ресторана, и он чувствует тротуар под ногами.

— Мы можем погулять? — быстро спрашивает он до того, как мистер Грейвз успевает что-то сделать. — Это не очень далеко.

Криденс не хочет, чтобы ночь заканчивалась, не хочет, чтобы мистер Грейвз аппарировал его обратно к сестрам Голдштейн, не хочет прощаться.

На улице не слишком холодно. Но Криденс все равно дрожит, когда мистер Грейвз сжимает его плечо.

— Хорошо, — говорит мистер Грейвз, но слишком быстро прячет руки в карманы и шагает перед Криденсом. Когда он смотрит на Криденса, по его лицу невозможно ничего прочесть, что разочаровывает, но не удивляет. Криденс хотел бы знать, раздражен, устал или доволен мистер Грейвз, но он не знает.

Все, что он знает, - что мистер Грейвз осторожно снимает с себя шарф и повязывает его на Криденса и мягко заправляет его под пальто. Он наклоняется настолько близко, что Криденс может почувствовать дыхание мистера Грейвза на своем лице и учуять запах пирога и кофе, которые были у мистера Грейвза на десерт. Криденс хочет стать еще ближе, хочет разделить на двоих не только одно дыхание, но не может. Он не может двигаться. Он чувствует себя ледяной статуей — пылающей статуей.

— Я просто не могу позволить тебе гулять без шарфа, — говорит мистер Грейвз. — Я заметил, что ты забыл свой. Надеюсь, этот подойдет.

Он последний раз поправляет шарф и предлагает Криденсу руку, как джентльмен предлагает даме.

— Приступим? — спрашивает мистер Грейвз.

Этот жест заставляет Криденса покраснеть еще сильнее, заставляет замереть его сердце.

У него перехватывает дыхание, и он просто кивает, не доверяя голосу.

Мистер Грейвз провожает его домой, теплый и надежный. Он держится близко, возможно, потому, что считает, что Криденс может пошатнуться или у него может закружиться голова из-за выпитого алкоголя. На самом деле Криденс чувствует себя даже лучше, чем обычно, он избавился от излишней зажатости. Конечно, ему проще облокачиваться на мистера Грейвза и иногда класть голову ему на плечо — но он в порядке. Он еще не настолько забылся.

Если честно, он хочет, чтобы с мистером Грейвзом всегда было так легко.

Он хочет, чтобы мистер Грейвз всегда был так же близко, и взаимодействие с ним было таким же открытым и явным.

Но это — только сейчас, и потому Криденс не отказывает себе в удовольствии и впитывает все прикосновения, пока может.

Криденс ежится и кутается в шарф, прячась от ветра, и чувствует запах мистера Грейвза. Сейчас он намного ярче, чем когда Криденс носил пальто мистера Грейвза, — сейчас он везде. Это очень похоже на то, как если бы он прятал лицо на шее мистера Грейвза и дышал им. Запах успокаивает, согревает, придает сил. Возможно, от него голова кружится сильнее, чем от алкоголя.

Когда ветер усиливается, завывая между небоскребами, мистер Грейвз обнимает его за плечи. Он крепко держит Криденса теплой рукой. Не давая ветру сбить его с ног.

Иногда мистер Грейвз порывается погладить его по плечу, но сразу же останавливается — мистер Грейвз только сгибает пальцы, чтобы они совсем не замерзли.

Несмотря на холод, никто из них не заговаривает про аппарацию.

***

Прогулка заканчивается слишком быстро. Когда Криденс видит очертание здания, где живут сестры Голдштейн, он начинает размеренно дышать. Он не готов к тому, что эта ночь закончится, даже если учесть, что при желании он может увидеть мистера Грейвза завтра. И послезавтра. И после-послезавтра.

Этого недостаточно.

Поэтому, когда мистер Грейвз останавливается рядом с дверью, Криденс знает, что должен действовать быстро. Не успев подумать, он поворачивается и обнимает мистера Грейвза, уткнувшись лицом ему в шею. Губы рядом с кожей, запах мистера Грейвза и дыма обволакивает его. Это настолько хорошо, настолько правильно, что Криденс не может поверить, что он так долго тянул и не решался сделать это первым.  
Он скучал по этому.

— Спасибо, — Криденс шепчет в горячую шею мистеру Грейвзу. — Спасибо за все.

Он знает, что его голос почти не слышен, но ему все равно — ему слишком хорошо, чтобы двигаться. Ему просто надо сказать это вслух — не только мистеру Грейвзу, но и вселенной. Криденс настолько благодарен, настолько признателен за то, что выжил, и особенно за то, что он смог узнать мистера Грейвза.

Только вот сам мистер Грейвз совершенно неподвижен, если не считать поглаживания его руки вниз по спине Криденса в тот момент, когда Криденс обнимает его. Он недвижим как ледяная статуя.

Криденс чувствует, как в груди зарождается паника. «О нет», — думает он. Внезапно объятия перестают успокаивать и вместо этого напоминают о том, где его место. Это не мистер Грейвз, обхватывающий ладонями лицо Криденса, не мистер Грейвз, осторожно обнимающий Криденса. И, в конце концов, не имеет значения, что это было всего лишь манипулированием. Единственное, что важно: это не тот мистер Грейвз, который так легко и свободно прикасался к Криденсу. И это не то, что Криденс мог себе позволить.

Криденс сразу же отскакивает назад, разрывая контакт. Тьма и паника запускают когти в его грудь, но они не могут вылиться ни во что большее — никогда больше не смогут, даже если бы он захотел. Им остается только разъедать его внутренности и ворочаться в животе.

Было бы проще, если бы он просто мог выпустить все это наружу, правда?

— Криденс, — начинает мистер Грейвз, по его виду невозможно что-то понять. Единственное, что может сказать Криденс, — мистер Грейвз выглядит очень усталым и не желает что-то говорить. Криденс знает это чувство, он не думает, что сможет подобрать слова.

Криденс делает один шаг назад, и мистер Грейвз не идет за ним. Кажется, он врос ногами в тротуар. В этом нет никакой необходимости, думает Криденс, теперь слова будут только приносить боль. Он не хочет вспоминать, что это не тот мистер Грейвз, что прикосновения Криденса нежелательны и незнакомы.

Мистер Грейвз протягивает руку, пытаясь снова назвать Криденса по имени. Он выглядит больным, как-будто что-то сдерживает его.

Криденс не хочет такой доброты, это жестоко. Кроме того, он не может ее принять. Не сейчас, когда он чувствует себя настолько хрупким и его внутренний мир рассыпается на части.

Вина, разочарование, отчаяние — все это бьет по нему сокрушающей волной, затягивая и утягивая за собой.

— Простите, — говорит Криденс быстро. Обжигающие слова срываются с его губ перед тем, как он разворачивается и убегает в освещенный вестибюль здания, где живут сестры Голдштейн, оставляя мистера Грейвза стоять с вытянутой рукой.

Быстрее, чем он может осознать, он оказывается в теплых внутренностях здания, а ноги быстро несут его вверх по ступеням. Настолько быстро, насколько он может бежать от собственных чувств. На мгновение ему кажется, что лучше было бы сбежать на улицу, чем карабкаться наверх. Он хочет уйти далеко, даже зная, что у мистера Грейвза будет меньше возможности пойти за ним.

Только когда он добирается до их двери и облокачивается на нее, задыхаясь от бега и слез, Криденс понимает, что совершил серьезную ошибку: на нем все еще шарф мистера Грейвза.

***

— О, дорогой, — говорит Куинни, когда ловит его рано утром на кухне с кружкой чая в руках.

Он прислоняется к окну и смотрит на светлеющее городское небо, рядом с ним летает маленькая горящая свеча. Так легко заставлять вещи гореть рядом с собой, хотя сейчас свеча двигается немного лениво и меланхолично покачивается в воздухе — как будто его магия зависит от его настроения. Скорее всего, так и есть.

К тому времени его чай стал чуть теплым. Он сделал не больше одного глотка, но все равно допьет его до конца, чтобы не выливать.

Куинни подходит к нему. Она одета в ночную рубашку, шелк изящно облегает ее хрупкие плечи. Мгновение Криденс завидует ее выдержке и способностям. Она маленькая, но невероятно красивая. А он просто тощий и нескладный. Она может выглядеть утонченно даже с рюкзаком, а он чувствует себя уродливым и недостойным в повседневной одежде.

Куинни может получить любого человека, только поманив пальцем, неважно, кто это будет, мужчина или женщина.

Она смеется, и Криденс краснеет.

— Это не совсем так, дорогой. Ты мне льстишь!

Несмотря на чары, защищающие спальни от шума на кухне и в гостиной, она понижает голос, чтобы создать иллюзию секретности. Криденс ценит это.

Какое-то время Куинни ничего не говорит, просто составляя ему компанию. И левитирует немного сливок и сахара в чай Криденса, успевая раньше, чем Криденс начинает возражать.

Он выпивает почти половину чая, когда она подходит ближе и поправляет шарф у него на шее.

— Тебе придется что-то с этим делать, — говорит она.

Он кивает. Боже мой, он знает это.

— Ты не можешь оставить человека зимой без шарфа, даже несмотря на то, что весна уже на подходе, — говорит она. — Дорогой, ты просто обязан поговорить с ним. Я знаю, что ты не хочешь, но некоторые вещи нельзя оставлять невысказанными.

Криденс вздыхает.

— Я знаю. Он просто… — Криденс замолкает, чувствуя, как ком в горле мешает ему говорить. Он не хочет начать задыхаться, не хочет показывать Куинни, насколько он сходит с ума из-за всей этой ситуации. Он не хочет признаваться себе, насколько ему больно из-за того, что мистер Грейвз не захотел обниматься, что он ошеломленно застыл. Даже в глубине души он не хочет признавать, что Криденсу только это и было нужно от их встреч. Он знает, что все было слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой, что он не заслуживает счастья, которое нашел.

Он не хочет говорить об этом, но не может нести эту ношу сам, поэтому беспорядочно думает в сторону Куинни.

Он удивляется, когда она крепко и нежно обнимает его.

— Ты заслуживаешь счастья, — говорит Куинни, мягко целуя его в макушку. — Все заслуживают, Криденс, но ты особенно.

— На самом деле нет, — говорит он, веря в каждое свое слово. Не может такого быть, что он заслуживает то чувство, которое появляется в его груди каждый раз, когда мистер Грейвз прикасается к нему — слишком много причин, из-за которых его просто не может там быть.

Не говоря уже о его прошлом, разрушениях и людях, которых он убил.

О боже.

Криденс всхлипывает, задыхаясь из-за чего-то похожего на рыдания и обжигающего горло. Он не хочет плакать, но нежные поглаживания Куинни по спине вытаскивают эмоции наружу. Все выглядит таким расплывчатым, таким реальным.

— Любовь — это любовь, — говорит Куинни, — неважно, для кого и как она проявляется. Ты не можешь бороться с этим, когда это правда.

Она проводит пальцем по его щеке, вытирая слезу, которую он даже не замечал.

— Я не… — возражает Криденс, чувствуя лживость своих слов. Безвыходная ситуация.

Куинни мягко и понимающе улыбается.

— Я знаю, дорогой. Я просто говорю, что ты точно это заслужил. Ты заслужил каждый кусочек счастья, который может подарить этот мир. Так что перестань сопротивляться, хорошо?

После этих слов она целует его в щеку и забирает полупустую кружку чая.

— А теперь пора идти спать. Что скажешь?

Криденс не может не улыбнуться в ответ, пусть даже это только намек на улыбку. Она настолько сильно излучает счастье, что он чувствует, как приподнимаются уголки его губ. Она — хороший друг. Криденс не знает, что бы он без нее делал.

— О, многое! — говорит она, левитируя два стакана с каким-то крепким напитком, возможно, коньяком, смешанным с какао и сливками. Криденс делает глоток и чувствует облегчение. Легко пьется, холодный и очень вкусный.

— Спасибо, — говорит Криденс. Он так благодарен за то, что эти чудесные люди есть в его жизни. Он счастливчик. Даже если Куинни говорит, что он заслуживает это, он все равно чувствует себя, как будто выбирается из смоляной ямы — глубокой и липкой.

— Ты чудо, Криденс. Ты хороший человек. Никогда не забывай это, — говорит она, в последний раз обнимая. — Ты должен вернуть этот шарф завтра, или я расскажу Ньюту, как ты стащил у Якоба булочки ниффлеров…

Криденс смеется — он ничего не может с этим поделать. Она такая серьезная, но он знает, что они оба таскают пирожные и кусочки сдобы, так что это сомнительная угроза.

— Хорошо, — говорит он, хотя хочет не только избежать встречи, но и сохранить шарф.

***

Утром Криденс спокойно завтракает с Тиной, съедая булочку с кофе. Куинни тихонько поет в другой комнате, как обычно заставляя танцевать в воздухе стирающееся белье. Ньют, должно быть, проводит время с тварями, а мистер Ковальски печет.

Шарф мистера Грейвз лежит рядом, и Криденс смотрит на него нервно и выжидательно. К несчастью, это только привлекает внимание Тины.

Криденс может видеть, как она думает и делает выводы.

— Это… — она замолкает, переводя взгляд с шарфа на Криденса и обратно. В конце концов она отпивает кофе и кивает.

— Конечно, это он.

— Он вернет его сегодня, — поет Куинни из другой комнаты.

Тина быстро поворачивается в ее сторону, но в этом движении нет ни злости, ни волнения — по крайней мере, Криденс этого не замечает.

— О, так ты знала об этом?

— Я все еще здесь, — напоминает Криденс.

— Тина просто расстроена, что узнает об этом последней, — говорит Куинни. До того, как Тина успевает сказать, что это неправда, Куинни добавляет: — Если тебе полегчает, то мистер Скамандер все еще не в курсе.

— Пожалуйста, не говорите ему, — говорит Криденс, чувствуя, что больше не является частью их разговора. Может, и с самого начала не являлся.

Тина поворачивается к нему с серьезным выражением лица.

— Как это случилось? Грейвз знает, кто ты на самом деле? Ты случайно столкнулся с ним или преследовал?

Так много вопросов и так быстро, что Криденс не знает, что ответить, не знает, как начать разговор.

— Расслабься, Тини. Криденс может позаботиться о себе, — говорит Куинни, облокачиваясь на кухонную дверь.

— Как долго это продолжается?

— Тина, — твердо говорит Куинни, прерывая допрос. А потом обращается к Криденсу: — Она не сильно расстроена, просто беспокоится о тебе, дорогой.

Тина только вздыхает и начинает все сначала, на этот раз ее тон мягче.

— Итак, как долго это продолжается?

— М-м-м… — говорит Криденс. Слишком давно. Он отпивает кофе и обнаруживает, что он закончился. — Не так давно? — говорит он. Криденс не хочет, чтобы это выглядело вопросом, но именно так оно и звучит.

— Он знает, кто ты? — уточняет Тина. — Я спрашиваю не из любопытства, — это адресовано больше Куинни, — нам надо знать, кто еще знает о тебе.

— Да. Я сказал ему.

Это больше похоже на исповедь.

Тина снова вздыхает.

— И ты снова с ним увидишься, — говорит она, показывая на шарф.

— Я должен вернуть ему шарф.

— Просто… будь осторожен?

Криденс кивает.

Ему не нравится мысль, что Тина злится на него, но он доверяет Куинни и ее словам, что это не злость, и Тина просто волнуется. Но даже когда он кивает, он знает, что нет необходимости обещать быть осторожным, у него нет ни единого шанса пострадать. Мистер Грейвз не похож на Гриндельвальда и он не манипулирует Криденсом, как это было раньше.

Во всяком случае, он подобрался слишком близко к мистеру Грейвзу. Вторгся в его жизнь. Занял не свое место.

Тина наливает ему кофе.

— Мистер Грейвз хороший человек, — говорит она.

— Я знаю.

— Я доверяю ему, — медленно говорит Тина. — И я доверяю тебе. Я просто… — она снова замолкает и минуту раздумывает перед тем как продолжить. — Он мой друг, и он через многое прошел. Пожалуйста, будь осторожен не только с собой, но и с ним. Он не признает это, но он восстанавливается от пережитого, — она вздыхает. — И я волнуюсь о нем так же, как о тебе.

Криденс чувствует, что комок в горле растет. Она такая искренняя, такая откровенная. Как будто она знает, что Криденс позволил себе слишком многое, что он доставляет неудобства мистеру Грейвзу. Это последнее, что он хотел бы сделать, но это уже произошло, потому что Криденс забыл об осторожности.

Он ловит ее взгляд, ему нужен зрительный контакт, чтобы эти слова стали клятвой.

— Я обещаю, — говорит он. — Я буду осторожен.

С собой — и в особенности с мистером Грейвзом.

***

Вечера становятся светлее. Солнце освещает верхушки небоскребов, создавая черные тени на земле, оранжевые лучи подсвечивают здания, создавая настоящие произведения искусства.

Чтобы скоротать время, Криденс неспешно идет через Центральный парк к Вулворту и зданию МАКУСА. Живот у него сводит каждый раз, когда он думает о мистере Грейвзе, каждый раз, когда он думает о том, что должен извиниться. Он ощущает вину и немного разочарования — и не может бороться с этим чувством. Он старается не думать об этом — все это слишком непонятно, расплывчато для понимания, слишком реально и неумолимо.

Он кормит уток черствым хлебом, который взял у мистера Ковальски, стирает травой грязь с ботинок и идет к МАКУСА.

***

Мистер Грейвз опаздывает.

Яркие оранжевые лучи солнечного света ушли, уступив место уличным фонарям и приятному мягкому свету, пробивающемуся из окон.

Холодно, но терпимо. Вокруг шеи Криденса обмотан его собственный шарф, и утром после завтрака Куинни обновила согревающие чары на его пальто. Шарф мистера Грейвза лежит в нагрудном кармане, в тепле, безопасности, спрятанный от Криденса и его желания вцепиться в шарф, укутаться в него, пока он ждет.

И он ждет.

В конце концов, небо превращается из розового в черное, а ноги Криденса начинают болеть. Он прислоняется к стене здания, расположенного напротив МАКУСА, сползает по ней, садится на холодную землю.

Пара человек останавливается и спрашивает, все ли с ним в порядке, и еще один, с безумным блеском в глазах, заставляющий Криденса спрятаться. Смешаться с окружающей реальностью. Стать незаметным. После этого никто больше не обращает на него внимания.

Вечер переходит в сумерки, которые уступают место ночи.

Криденс ждет.

Улицы пусты.

Он смотрит на часы — уже половина десятого. К этому моменту люди перестают выходить из Вулворта. Фактически Криденс последние десять минут никого не видел, несмотря на то, что до десяти из МАКУСА постоянно выходили задержавшиеся сотрудники. Он вздыхает. Возможно, мистер Грейвз ушел раньше, или, возможно, он вовсе не приходил. У Криденса нет способа узнать это точно и нет никакой другой возможности связаться с мистером Грейвзом.

Возможно, он должен просто пойти домой. Вернуться к сестрам Голдштейн и уютному чемодану.

Но он все еще стоит на месте и поэтому видит, как из дверей МАКУСА выходит одинокий человек: мистер Грейвз.

Его взгляд сразу же останавливается на Криденсе, как будто он искал его с того момента, как вышел из здания на холодную улицу. Как будто мистер Грейвз, выходя каждый раз, проверяет, ждет ли его Криденс. Криденс хочет знать — он это делает из-за чувства привязанности или тревоги, признательности или раздражения.  
Криденс переходит улицу, не желая еще больше откладывать эту встречу. К этому моменту он достаточно успокоился, чтобы ураган внутри него превратился в слабый шторм.

— Прошу прощения, — говорит Криденс, когда подходит достаточно близко, чтобы посмотреть мистеру Грейвзу в глаза. Когда он стоит, выпрямившись во весь свой рост — пусть даже и эта бравада и напускная, — он оказывается на пару дюймов выше своего собеседника. Это всегда так необычно, ведь он чувствует себя намного меньше. Криденс расстегивает пальто, чтобы достать шарф мистера Грейвза, и разговаривает уже с его грудью. — Я не хотел...

Криденс явно не ожидал того, что случилось дальше. Он почти пугается, когда сильные руки обхватывают его в объятии, и до него не сразу доходит, что именно происходит. Мистер Грейвз обнимает его, крепко прижимая к груди. Тепло его тела, не успевшего остыть на улице, проникает в Криденса. Через пару секунд, осознав, что это не сон, Криденс обмякает в этом тепле и утыкается лицом куда-то в шею мистера Грейвза. Эти объятия — тепло, уют, они для него — все.

Безусловно, это лучшее, что когда-либо испытывал Криденс.

— Пожалуйста, — мистер Грейвз шепчет Криденсу в волосы, как будто благословляя. Его дыхание щекочет. — Прости меня, — говорит он. — Пожалуйста, прости меня, Криденс. Ты застал меня врасплох прошлой ночью. Я не ожидал…

Он замолкает.

— Простите меня, — говорит Криденс, признавая свою вину. Мистер Грейвз может думать, что это он виноват, но Криденс знает, что он ошибается. Мистеру Грейвзу не надо извиняться.

Мистер Грейвз слишком быстро отстраняется, придерживая его за плечи, отодвигая, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо. Мистер Грейвз кажется высоким, а это значит, что Криденс по привычке сгорбился, признавая себя виноватым. Слишком сложно избавиться от этой привычки.

— Нет, — твердо говорит он, и Криденс пытается успокоить затрепетавшее в груди сердце. — Тебе не за что извиняться.

Он говорит это так серьезно, так уверенно, что Криденс почти верит ему.

— Я думал, — говорит Криденс, но теряется в словах. Он не знает, что говорить и чего он хотел бы добиться этими словами. На кончике языка вертится столько слов, но он все еще не понимает их смысла. Они все перепутались.

Слишком много всего. Он сглатывает и наклоняет голову.

Мистер Грейвз снова его обнимает. На этот раз не так порывисто, более сдержанно. Его ладонь ложится на затылок Криденса, на то мягкое и нежное место, где начинается линия волос. Кончики пальцев ерошат волосы Криденса. Это настолько шокирует, что Криденс, отвлекшись, не сразу замечает, что другая рука Грейвза лежит где-то в районе его копчика.

— Ты сказал, что все будет хорошо — так и есть, — говорит мистер Грейвз. — Но ты удивил меня. Знаешь, сколько времени никто не касался меня?

Он говорит быстро, как будто стыдится своих слов, как будто обдумывал их весь день.

Криденс отрицательно качает головой, все еще уткнувшись в шею мистера Грейвза. Он все еще не оттолкнул его — и Криденс тоже не собирался этого делать.

— Очень долго. Большинство людей избегает этого. На самом деле я могу их понять. Я прошел через такое, что немногие могут понять. Они не знают, нужно ли заботиться обо мне или брезговать мной.

Он смеется Криденсу в волосы.

— Первый вариант мне кажется глупым. Поэтому для них остается только один выход.

— О, — говорит Криденс.

— Честно, я бы предпочел, чтобы все забыли об этом. Я… я думаю, ты понимаешь.

Он говорит очень осторожно — к этому тону Криденс давно привык, но от мистера Грейвза это звучит по-другому, ведь он действительно понимает. 

— Но хочу сказать, что иногда хорошее объятие может все исцелить.

Криденс кивает. Он думает о случайных объятиях Ньюта, когда тот его поздравляет и гордится им, о объятиях Куинни, уютных и полных любви. Он ничего не может с собой поделать и думает об объятиях Гриндельвальда — наполненных чем-то обжигающим, новым, тем, что всегда было нужно Криденсу. Объятия мистера Грейвза совмещают в себе все.

Мистер Грейвз молчит, и Криденс чувствует, что должен нарушить тишину. Это меньшее, что он может сделать.

— Никто не обнимает вас, потому что вы не позволяете этого, — говорит он.

Криденс думает, что он плохо обнимает мистера Грейвза, поэтому он обхватывает его покрепче. Сначала Криденс чувствует, как под его пальцами напрягаются мышцы мистера Грейвза, но потом он выдыхает и внезапно расслабляется. Он наклоняется к Криденсу, падая в его объятия. Это настолько шокирует и так отличается от обычного сдержанного мистера Грейвза, что Криденс не знает, что делать.

— Я не собираюсь лгать тебе, Криденс, — тихо и мрачно говорит мистер Грейвз. Как будто это секрет, которым он не планировал с кем-либо делиться. — Но я хотел сделать это уже давно.

Дыхание Криденса замирает где-то на полпути между легкими и горлом.

— Но, — продолжает мистер Грейвз, — я не думал, что могу себе это позволить. Я не был уверен, что это будет уместно.

Конечно, это будет уместно. Мистер Грейвз похож на солнце, а Криденс всего лишь сорное растение, греющееся под его лучами. Но он не знает, как правильно это сформулировать. Как сказать мистеру Грейвзу, что он для него все.

— Я не думал, что после всего случившегося мне будет это позволено. — Дыхание от его слов ерошит волосы Криденса, достигают уха, и мистер Грейвз слегка отстраняется, чтоб посмотреть Криденсу в лицо. Смотреть мистеру Грейвзу в глаза почти ослепляюще больно, но Криденс все равно старается не отводить взгляда. — Я не был уверен, что смогу остановиться, если позволю себе это.

Звучит странно, ведь мистер Грейвз уже разорвал объятия, но Криденс понимает. Хорошо понимает.

Притяжение невероятно сильное. Внезапно он осознает, что они оба нуждаются в этом. Он думал, что берет слишком многое у мистера Грейвза, но мистер Грейвз здесь, и он думает точно так же про себя.

— Хорошо, — говорит Криденс. — Все, что угодно.

Он говорит то, что думает. И думается, что не существует ничего, что он не мог бы дать мистеру Грейвзу, если бы тот попросил. Криденс представляет совместные завтраки, обеды и ужины. Представляет, как они часами сидят в обнимку, или даже днями. Представляет, как просыпается в объятиях мистера Грейвза, как будто он — особенный.

Он с тревогой ощущает, что лицо пылает румянцем. В ушах звенит. Это не то, о чем может попросить мистер Грейвз, не то, что он может захотеть. Живот у Криденса сводит.

Мистер Грейвз кашляет. Щеки начинают краснеть из-за порывов холодного ветра. К несчастью, Криденс почти этого не чувствует, мистер Грейвз такой теплый. Он старается избавиться от смущения и дурацких мыслей.

— Простите, — говорит он, чтобы сказать хоть что-то. — Уже поздно. Я должен отпустить вас домой.

— Нет, — говорит мистер Грейвз. — Нет, я не… я не должен был заставлять тебя ждать. Я не думал, что ты придешь. Было бы стыдно не возместить тебе это.

Криденс пытается прервать его, сказать, что ему не нужна компенсация, что ему достаточно компании мистера Грейвза, даже на короткое время, но мистер Грейвз не обращает на это внимания.

— Если ты не против, мы можем выпить чай у меня дома.

Чай. Дома у мистера Грейвза. На мгновение Криденсу кажется, что он бредит. И он не может перестать смотреть на мистера Грейвза широко распахнутыми глазами.

— О, прости. Это не… я понимаю, почему ты не хочешь.  
Он выглядит странно, как будто просит Криденса спрыгнуть со скалы.

— Нет, я… с удовольствием, — говорит Криденс, до того как мистер Грейвз успевает сделать еще более страшные выводы.

***

У мистера Грейвза интересный дом.

Совсем не такой, какой ожидал увидеть Криденс.

Очень аскетичный. Идеально чистый. В больших комнатах стоит старинная мебель и совсем мало личных вещей. На стенах висит несколько картин, но совсем нет фотографий, ничего, говорящего о том, что тут живет Персиваль Грейвз. Стены такого цвета, будто кто-то пришел и побелил их перед продажей дома. Все становится понятней, когда Криденс проходит мимо комнаты, заставленной сундуками и коробками, стоящими друг на друге, — как будто мистер Грейвз совсем недавно купил это место.

Криденс решается спросить, когда мистер Грейвз отворачивается от него на кухне.

— Вы недавно переехали?

Плечи мистера Грейвза трясутся, как от сдерживаемого смеха. Возможно, так и есть. Он поворачивается и протягивает Криденсу кружку чая с молоком и медом, пахнущую бергамотом.

— Да, я переехал. Где-то два года назад.

Он выглядит немного застенчивым.

— О.

— Грустно, не правда ли? — говорит мистер Грейвз, но он не сильно этим расстроен. В его голосе слышна насмешка, возможно, он смеется над самим собой. Взрослый человек, все еще живущий на чемоданах, как будто юноша, боящийся устроить наконец свою жизнь.

Криденс не считает это печальным фактом. Но и смешным тоже.

— Думаю, вы можете жить, как вам захочется, — говорит Криденс. — Пока это делает вас счастливым.

Мистер Грейвз смеется. Резкий звук режет слух Криденса. Он не знает, что значит этот смех.

— Спасибо за чай, — говорит он вместо того, чтобы задать вопрос.

— Я всегда рад твоей компании, Криденс.

Внезапно время начинает тяготить. Даже в доме, в котором полно нераспакованных коробок и ничего не значащих вещей, Криденс чувствует себя посторонним человеком. Как будто он самозванец, нежеланный гость, прокравшийся в дом мистера Грейвза посреди ночи. Он чувствует себя не на своем месте.

— Уже поздно. Не хочу навязываться.

— Это выглядит, — мистер Грейвз обводит рукой полупустую кухню и коробки, стоящие по углам, — как будто ты навязываешься? Для меня нет ничего более желанного, чем развлекать тебя у себя на кухне в одиннадцать вечера.

Мистер Грейвз берет чайник, идеальный предмет, в котором он просто кипятит воду для чая.

— Знаешь, я сейчас впервые им пользуюсь.

Это одновременно шокирует и нет. Криденс... Криденс думал, что после всего случившегося мистер Грейвз просто стал жить дальше. Он не думал, что мистер Грейвз проводит слишком много времени дома, но и не думал, что он избегает этого.

Может быть, Тина была права. Мистеру Грейвзу нужно было чье-то внимание.

— Я в первый раз настолько чувствую себя дома за все время с переезда, — говорит мистер Грейвз. Для Криденса такое признание звучит как рассказанный секрет, но мистер Грейвз говорит так легко. — А ведь я еще даже до гостиной не дошел. Не знаю, что это обо мне говорит.

— Я буду рад помочь, — говорит Криденс. Он думает, что это самые правдивые слова, которые он когда-либо произносил.

— Этот дом заслуживает, чтобы в нем жили, — говорит мистер Грейвз. Криденс понимает, о чем он говорит, без всяких уточнений. Это старый дом, полный историй и призраков прошлого. Стены и пол выглядят так, как будто в них хранятся сотни историй, готовых проявиться с каждым шагом, каждым выдохом. Это место, которое оживает и начинает играть красками, когда в нем люди, когда в нем жизнь. Но такое ощущение, что без этого дом умирает, как скомканный цветок, распадающийся на части между пальцев.

Криденс очень хочет помочь оживить это место, сделать его чем-то прекрасным. Это благородное желание. Он знает, что не должен этого хотеть, не должен вмешиваться в жизнь мистера Грейвза таким способом. Но он может мечтать, может фантазировать. Когда-нибудь у мистера Грейвза будет жена, читающая в гостиной, будут дети, бегающие вниз и вверх по комнатам. Но Криденс осмеливается представить себя, стоящего босиком, прислонившегося к кухонной стойке, смеющегося, пока мистер Грейвз готовит завтрак. Только от одной этой мысли у него сводит живот, и в глубине его самого разгорается пламя.

— Хочешь, покажу дом? — спрашивает мистер Грейвз. Он ничего не знает о том, что поселилось в груди Криденса, ничего о том, что пытается там прорасти.

Криденс может только кивать.


	3. Chapter 3

Криденс просыпается от солнечного света, согревающего лицо.

Это новый и незнакомый способ пробуждения, потому что чаще всего Криденс просыпается в чемодане Ньюта, в котором нет окон. Здесь нет тепла ниффлера, который свернулся возле шеи, нет запаха прелой земли, который приветствовал его каждое утро. Зато есть другое — и это не только уютное свежее постельное белье, не только мягкая кровать под спиной, здесь повсюду ошеломляющий запах мистера Грейвза. Это ощущение моментально выдергивает Криденса из сна.

Он оглядывается, щурясь из-за яркого света в комнате. Он смущен до тех пор, пока не вспоминает: он провел всю ночь у мистера Грейвза, в гостевой комнате.

В углу все еще стоят коробки, которые, скорее всего, еще долго не будут распакованы, учитывая, что увидел Криденс в доме. Тонкий слой пыли покрывает их сверху, показывая, что, вероятно, их не трогали с того момента, как принесли в комнату. Возможно, их не откроют еще много месяцев. Но даже с этим комната выглядит уютной и приветливой, с плюшевыми одеялами на кровати, старинной мебелью, расставленной в нужных местах, и несколькими картинами на стенах. Она выглядит местом, где можно приятно проводить время — даже больше, чем просто ночь. Минимализм как он есть, и Криденс считает, что он очень подходит мистеру Грейвзу. 

Мистер Грейвз.

Кажется целиком и полностью неправдоподобным, что Криденс сейчас находится в его доме, что проснулся, окруженный успокаивающим присутствием этого мужчины, что он вообще заслужил это всепрощение после всего, что сделал.

Мистер Грейвз слишком добр.

Криденс потягивается и вылезает из постели, наслаждаясь тем, как пол приятно холодит горячие после сна ступни. Он надевает вчерашнюю одежду, потому что у него нет другой, не считая футболки мистера Грейвза, выданной прошлым вечером. Он не против носить вчерашнюю одежду, Ньют постоянно так поступает, и одежда вечно кажется грязной, если рядом есть твари, но Криденс чувствует себя странно, потому что делает так это рядом с мистером Грейвзом, который всегда кажется безупречным, будто идеально отглаженным. Но Криденсу надо одеться, и у него нет выбора.

Разглаживая складки на рубашке, Криденс входит в кухню и обнаруживает там мистера Грейвза.

Он не уверен, что ожидал именно этого, это дом мистера Грейвза, и мистер Грейвз мог находиться в любой комнате, но, конечно же, это было не так. Криденсу кажется, что это похоже на сон. Мистер Грейвз, стоящий у плиты и готовящий что-то похожее на блинчики, в расстегнутой рубашке с подкатанными рукавами. На нем нет ни пиджака, ни жилета, а штаны отличаются от тех, что он носит на работу — они слишком простые. Он выглядит настоящим. Уютным. Родным. У Криденса почти перехватывает дыхание.

Он очень старается не смотреть слишком пристально.

— Доброе утро, Криденс, — говорит мистер Грейвз, отворачиваясь от плиты. У него в руке палочка, и блинчики за его спиной совершают акробатические трюки. — Ты хорошо спал?

— Да, спасибо, — говорит Криденс после небольшой паузы, потому что совершенно не может найти слов. — А вы? — он спрашивает, потому что это вежливо. Интересно, всегда ли мистер Грейвз так выглядит вне работы: как воплощенное пожелание доброго утра с вкусным кофе.

Мистер Грейвз хмыкает, и кофе сам наливается в стоящую перед Криденсом кружку. Как обычно, кофе уже с сахаром и сливками — как любит мистер Грейвз и чем очень быстро научился наслаждаться Криденс.

— Да. Очень хорошо, — говорит мистер Грейвз.

Криденс кивает. Он старается не предполагать, что это имеет какое-то отношение к нему, но в груди расцветает надежда, как подснежник, который появился из под снега ранней весной и осторожно раскрывает лепестки в лучах утреннего солнца.

Завтрак сладкий и вкусный. В последние пару лет Криденс ел блинчики, но никогда раньше так ими не наслаждался. В этом есть что-то жизнеутверждающее — сидеть за кухонным столом с мистером Грейвзом, есть блинчики с сиропом и свежими фруктами, пока кофе дымится рядом. Это так похоже на дом, хотя Криденс изо всех сил старается не признаваться себе в этом. Если он упорно об этом думает, то сахар начинает горчить на языке, наполненный несбыточными обещаниями.

Он не может сохранить это, это всего лишь одно утро, среди многих, совсем других. Это подарок, а не традиция.

Криденс наслаждается, пока может.

***

— Ты хорошо провел ночь, дорогой?

— Хорошо ли он провел ночь? Куинни, мы волновались, пока Грейвз не прислал полуночную сову. Криденс, ты не можешь так исчезать.

— Я не думал…

Если честно, есть много вещей, о которых он не думал. Он не думал, что ему разрешат остаться. Он не думал, что заметят его отсутствие. Он не думал, что это по-настоящему. На самом деле — он вообще не думал.

Куинни цокает языком и усаживает его на стул.

— Конечно, мы скучали по тебе, дорогой. Но я знала, что все в порядке. Ты был в хороших руках, — она дотрагивается до шарфа у него на шее, поправляет его и улыбается. — Конечно, он позволил тебе оставить его. Ты прелесть.

Тина вздыхает и отступает.

— В следующий раз, пожалуйста, предупреждай немного заранее, Криденс.

Так проявляется ее упертое желание защитить его, и Криденс понимает и ценит ее попытки, Тина хорошо уравновешивает легкомысленную Куинни.

Криденс просто кивает в ответ на просьбу, у него достаточно гордости, чтобы не говорить о том, что большую часть времени он провел, сидя на холодном тротуаре в ожидании, когда у мистера Грейвза закончится рабочий день. Куинни, без сомнения, знает, но не надо, чтобы Тина и Ньют думали, что он такой жалкий.

Обед — это так просто, они все сидят за столом как одна большая семья. Это так непохоже на то, что у Криденса было с Ма — в доме Мэри Лу, хотя столом сидело так много детей. Эта семья намного лучше, найдена и собрана по кусочкам вместе. С этими людьми он чувствует себя комфортно, умиротворенно, ощущает себя нужным. Они даже переживают, когда его нет. Это согревает его до костей, поднимается по позвоночнику и оседает в груди, хотя он даже не думал, что замерз.

После обеда они перебираются в гостиную. Кресел не хватает, и Куинни трансфигурирует парочку из декоративных подушек. Криденс сворачивается клубком на одном из них, украшенном и бархатном, позволяя себе утонуть в мягких подушках с книгой, посвященной аврорам. Это не один из его учебников, но он все равно высоко ее ценит. Он ненасытный читатель, проглатывающий все, что попадает к нему руки, он хочет узнать как можно больше об окружающем мире. Он не хочет оставаться во тьме, жить без знаний, которые его сверстники воспринимают как нечто само собой разумеющееся. У него не было возможности ходить в школу, но он не позволит все как есть.

Куинни и мистер Ковальски в итоге поднимаются с двухместного диванчика и уходят на кухню, видимо, хотят провести день в освещенной солнцем комнате — готовя и смеясь. Звуки их болтовни и звон кухонных приборов сливаются воедино, создавая приятный гул, долетающий до гостиной — милый и ненавязчивый. Ньют и Тина сдвигают два стула поближе и тихо что-то обсуждают, в основном перешептываясь и улыбаясь, иногда случайно касаясь друг друга. Криденс думает, что они великолепно смотрятся вместе — уютно, счастливо и цельно.

Это мило.

Это действительно так. Криденс восхищается, наблюдая, как его друзья находят друг в друге любовь и счастье, но он не может отрицать, что это только усиливает одиночество, поселившееся в его сердце. Большую часть времени он старается игнорировать это предательское чувство, но глубокой ночью он чувствует его очень остро — обжигающее, режущее и опустошающее. 

Он не обижается на них, нет, но ему хочется, чтобы и в его жизни появилось что-то подобное.

Он видит, как Ньют обнимает Тину, и ощущает тоскливое желание ощутить что-то подобное, чего нет в его жизни.

Криденс хочет, но когда он представляет чью-то руку, обнимающую его, теплую, большую и мозолистую, все равно это совсем не то, что может с ним произойти. На самом деле он знает, что этого не может произойти по слишком, слишком многим причинам.

***

В следующий раз Криденс видит мистера Грейвза не так скоро, как ему хотелось бы. Его и Ньюта вызвали в Аппалачи, а мистер Грейвз был занят работой. Горы были, по крайней мере, интересными, с маленьким магическим сообществом в одной из скрытых долин. Город находился практически на поверхности города не-магов. Каждый из них — со своей культурой и особенностями, и жители не обращали друг на друга никакого внимания, просто соседствовали. Магия здесь была более дикой, чем та, которую Криденс видел в городах, она пахла соснами, мхом и углем. Люди были дружелюбными, но им не очень-то пришлись по нраву два чудака, пытавшихся поймать волшебное существо, которое рыло туннели под их домами, вместо того, чтобы просто убить. Тем не менее, Ньют и Криденс поймали его и решили переселить, отказавшись от любой оплаты со стороны магов. Все перенесенные трудности были полезными, но утомительными.

— Как у вас дела? — спрашивает Криденс, не успевая заставить себя замолчать. Но ему удается сказать это нейтрально, а не «С тобой все в порядке?», что вертелось у него на языке и чудом не было сказано вслух.

— Я в порядке, — говорит мистер Грейвз, отвечая на вопрос, который Криденс в любом случае хотел бы задать. В этом есть что-то волшебное, он всегда знает, что сказать и что сделать. Иногда Криденс думает, что мистер Грейвз такой же легилимент, как Куинни, но потом вспоминает, что он просто особенный. Другой закалки. Ему не нужно читать мысли, чтобы знать, о чем кто думает. Мистер Грейвз очень упорный и очень умный. Он всегда очень спокоен. Из-за этого Криденс иногда заливается краской до ушей. 

И все теперь стало яснее — раньше оно сидело глубоко в голове чем-то смутным и неопределенным.

— Криденс, у тебя тоже все было хорошо?

Криденс обнаруживает, что кивает, несмотря на усталость. Рядом с мистером Грейвзом ему всегда хорошо. Его одиночество давило на него, расплющивало, окрашивало мир вокруг в черный цвет, но рядом с мистером Грейвзом ему всегда становилось лучше. Теперь, после долгого периода неясности, засевшей где-то у него в голове, Криденс стал это осознавать. Он знает, что это значит. Только не знает, что с этим делать.

Мистеру Грейвзу нравится компания Криденса, это факт. Но, несмотря на ночь, проведенную в его доме, и последующий завтрак, мистер Грейвз больше никогда не настаивал, чтобы Криденс проводил с ним больше времени. Никогда не требовал от Криденса большего. И это… хорошо. Оба этих факта прекрасны.

Даже если Криденс хочет большего.

Даже если он знает, что это неправильно.

Кажется, с ним постоянно что-то не то, чтобы он ни делал.

***

Куинни неодобрительно хмурится, когда он приходит домой — обратно в квартиру. Его дом — это комната в чемодане Ньюта, дом — это когда он пьет кофе вместе с мистером Грейвзом.

К сожалению, Куинни слышит эту мысль, и это заставляет Криденса чувствовать неловкость.

— Криденс, — говорит она, приглашая его сесть на диванчик. Две чашки чая уже плывут в их сторону. Он берет одну. — О, дорогой, это не так.

Криденс издает непонятный звук, что-то между фырканьем и смешком.

— Я серьезно, Криденс. Я не хочу слушать, ты же знаешь. Я стараюсь не лезть в личную жизнь, но это важно. Я не могу просто позволить тебе думать, что это неправильно, что ты неправильный.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, — бормочет Криденс в кружку чая.

— Любовь, — говорит Куинни, заставляя его замолчать, потому что она знает, что Криденс начнет спорить. — Любовь, — продолжает она, уделяя этому слову больше внимания, чем оно заслуживает, — не ошибка. Любовь, которую ты чувствуешь по отношению к нему, не неправильная и не неестественная, или — что еще тебе говорила эта женщина. Она говорила тебе огромное количество вещей, и считаю, что они все — ужасная ложь.

Криденс открывает рот, чтобы возразить, чтобы сказать Куинни, что нет, некоторые вещи, о которых рассказывала Мэри Лу, были правдой, но не может вспомнить ни одну из них. Множество вещей, которые она ему говорила, оказались просто неправдой, и еще больше из них оказались откровенной выдумкой. Ложью, придуманной, чтобы обмануть Криденса так же, как и других детей, заставить думать, что в них есть какой-то дефект, что-то, что заставит их быть послушными и тихими. И это работало.

Мэри Лу была грешницей, а не они.

У этой женщины было много предрассудков, и колдовство — это только начало. Теперь Криденс увидел, что мир — место куда прекраснее, чем его когда-либо видела Мэри Лу.

— Я знаю, что мир иногда несправедлив, что люди говорят неправду просто потому, что боятся или не любят, но это не делает эти вещи безусловно злыми.

Куинни кладет руку Криденсу на плечо — это согревает его, несмотря на то, что у нее прохладные руки.

— Например, существуют законы, говорящие, что я не могу быть с Якобом. Ты же знаешь об этом?

Криденс кивает.

— Но я все еще с ним. И я не хочу чего-то другого. Эти законы существуют, потому что люди боятся, потому что они думают, что так будет лучше для всех. Иногда существует веская причина, иногда нет. Иногда это просто предрассудки, понятные и простые. Их у Мэри Лу было предостаточно. Иногда, Криденс, — Куинни улыбается и целует его в щеку, — тебе нужно просто следовать за своим сердцем и не слушать, что говорят другие.

— За исключением того, что говоришь ты, да? — спрашивает Криденс, чувствуя, как его губы расползаются в робкой улыбке. Годами раньше он никогда бы не решился пошутить с кем-нибудь. Сейчас с каждым днем это делать становится все легче.

Куинни улыбается.

— Да, кроме меня. И Тини, и Ньюта, и Якоба. И, возможно, даже мистера Грейвза, если он не ужасно глупый.

— Я не думаю, что мистер Грейвз бывает глупым.

Эта мысль совершенно нелепа.

Куинни только смеется.

— О, он может таким быть. Поверь мне.

***

В следующий раз, когда Криденс видит мистера Грейвза, он делает что-то наверняка глупое.

Он все еще переполнен энергией из-за поездки, из которой они вернулись с Ньютом, из-за хорошего отдыха ночью и, возможно, переизбытка кофе. У него полная сумка шоколадных булочек, все они для мистера Грейвза и умопомрачительно пахнут. Такие вкусные, сладкие, что он чувствует их вкус на губах. Это удивительно приятный день — весна вырывается из лап зимы, и Криденс кожей ощущает смену сезонов, которая как ток проходит по его венам. Как магия.

Слова Куинни заставили его почувствовать себя более легким, не таким напряженным, как раньше. По крайней мере, сейчас, когда он думает о своей пылкой любви к мистеру Грейвзу, он не чувствует себя таким грешником, таким неправильным. Несмотря на то, что он все равно стесняется и робеет из-за этого чувства.

Но не это чувство заставляет его чувствовать себя немного дураком.

Когда он замечает мистера Грейвза, идущего к нему, улыбающегося и практически пылающего в лучах солнца, Криденс ничего не может с собой поделать. Когда мистер Грейвз подходит достаточно близко, Криденс обнимает его и прячет улыбку в его шее.

После разговора с Куинни Криденс видел мистера Грейвза несколько раз, и все их встречи были слишком короткими. Теперь у них есть целый выходной, который они запланировали провести вместе, если только мистера Грейвза не вызовут на работу. Или не произойдет что-то непредвиденное с участием тварей. Криденс скрещивает пальцы на удачу, чтобы не случилось ни того, ни другого. Ему еще никто не говорил, что скрещивание пальцев не помогает, поэтому он продолжает так делать.

— Привет, — говорит Криденс в горячую шею мистера Грейвза. Только теперь, после того как мистер Грейвз его обнял, мозг Криденса решает включить застенчивость. Теперь, когда он не может сбежать. Хотя на самом деле он этого и не хочет.

— Привет, Криденс, — у мистера Грейвза низкий и мягкий голос, Криденс не слышал, чтобы он говорил с такой интонацией с кем-то еще. Это заставляет его чувствовать себя особенным. Дыхание мистера Грейвза щекочет его волосы. Криденс думает, что, возможно, он должен отстраниться. Он разрешает себе досчитать до трех, наслаждаясь их близостью, до того как отпускает мистера Грейвза и отступает. Мистер Грейвз выпускает его, совсем не удивленный объятиями, как было раньше. На самом деле маленькая часть Криденса считает, что он видел, как мистер Грейвз тихо наклонился вперед, стараясь продлить объятия. Но это было бы нелепо, да?

Криденс качается на носках, наполненный будоражащей его энергией.

— Прогуляемся по парку? — спрашивает Криденс.

Мистер Грейвз с минуту молчит, раздумывая. В какой-то миг Криденс думает, что он скажет нет, но этого не происходит. Вместо этого он предлагает:

— Может, прогуляемся немного дальше Центрального парка?

— Насколько дальше?

— Не очень. В пригороде есть очень красивый ботанический сад, мне кажется, он тебе понравится. Он тихий, и там есть целая секция с магической флорой и фауной, — говорит мистер Грейвз. — И там есть утки, — добавляет он, потому что знает, как Криденсу нравится их кормить.

— Звучит отлично, — отвечает Криденс.

Мистер Грейвз предлагает ему руку. Криденс берет ее, и они идут вглубь ближайшей аллеи и аппарируют.

Улыбаясь и чувствуя, как непривычно крутит желудок, Криденс стоит рядом с мистером Грейвзом, а потом они аппарируют в красивый и ухоженный сад. Ноги немного дрожат, но мистер Грейвз поддерживает его. Он даже кладет руку Криденсу на плечо. Дружелюбно, намного дружелюбнее, чем раньше. Это заставляет Криденса чувствовать жар в груди и желать большего.

Сады прекрасны. Очень английские, думает Криденс, пока мистер Грейвз осторожно ведет его по мощеной дорожке к большому озеру. Криденсу довелось бывать в нескольких английских садах вместе с Ньютом, пока они гонялись за магическими существами. Они почти неотличимы друг от друга, если не обращать внимания на высоту деревьев. Если бы мистер Грейвз не сказал, что они так близко к Нью-Йорку, Криденс мог бы подумать, что они в Англии, несмотря на то, что аппарировать так далеко небезопасно.

Рядом с озером стоят скамейки. Они занимают одну, с видом на небольшой залив с цветущими лилиями. Утки плавают между растениями. Криденс достает сумку с выпечкой и на какое-то мгновение пугается, что он не принес ничего, чтобы покормить уток. Булочки, которые он испек с мистером Ковальски, для этого просто не подходят.

— Как насчет этого? — спрашивает мистер Грейвз, доставая немного цельнозернового хлеба из кармана. Он черствый, но идеально подходит для уток, которые все равно будут окунать его в воду перед тем, как проглотить.

Следующие несколько часов они проводят, кормя птиц, поедая булочки и просто разговаривая. К ним присоединяется пара лебедей и несколько ворон. Это приятный и тихий день, и они никого больше не видят в садах. Криденс не уверен, замешана ли тут магия, но ему все равно, и он не спрашивает. Как бы то ни было, это прекрасно.

Рядом с ним мистер Грейвз расслабляется, раскрепощается и становится уязвимым. Криденс много раз замечает, что пытается прижаться к нему плечом. И каждый раз мистер Грейвз невзначай откидывается назад. И каждый раз грудь Криденса заполняет сладостная теплота, которой нет названия. Возможно, это магия. Или, может, это просто любовь, думает он, и голос Куинни эхом звучит в голове. Теперь эта мысль не выбивает его из колеи и не отталкивает от мистера Грейвза. Ну и что, если это любовь? Он вытолкал эту тьму из груди ради мистера Грейвза — ну и что, он это сделал, и больше нет нужды с этим бороться. Эта тьма была так долго внутри него, думает Криденс, что стала частью его самого.

— Вы когда-нибудь влюблялись? — внезапно для себя спрашивает Криденс, когда ветер доносит до них запах гардении.

Мистер Грейвз поворачивается. Криденсу кажется, что он выглядит немного озадаченным. Глаза распахнуты шире, чем обычно, и в них… отголосок вины? Криденс думает, что мистер Грейвз не должен чувствовать себя виноватым. Криденс влюблен, и это его чувства неуместны и невзаимны. Мистер Грейвз не должен чувствовать вину или смущение по отношению к нему.

Когда мистер Грейвз ничего не говорит, Криденс наклоняется вперед, пытаясь воспользоваться нахлынувшей уверенностью, пока она не исчезла. Каждый раз такой всплеск длится дольше предыдущего, пока Криденс не решит, что ему пора забиться в свою раковину.

— Думаю, что были. Как вы могли не влюбляться? Вы очень… — Криденс замолкает, аккуратно стараясь подобрать следующие слова. — Вы очень благородный человек. Я могу только представить, что у вас были толпы… поклонников.

Мистер Грейвз красивый, умный, храбрый и преданный. А еще добрый, и с ним приятно находиться рядом. Это головокружительный список привлекательных черт. Криденс не может быть единственным, кто это заметил.

— Криденс, — говорит мистер Грейвз и замолкает. Он выглядит озадаченным, не знающим, что сказать. Поэтому Криденс пододвигается ближе.

— Я думаю, со временем становится проще. Получается разобраться в своих чувствах, я имею в виду. Первый раз, когда влюбляешься, это что-то невероятное. Новое, волшебное. Ничто в мире не сравнится с этим чувством.

Он знает, что это правда, потому что чувствует себя так. Он чувствует, как чувство проникает в него — головокружительно, тепло и как будто с пузырьками шампанского.

— Но чем чаще это происходит, тем меньше сбивает с толку. Я думаю, становится легче осознать это чувство и понять.

Легче избегать, если кому-то этого хочется.

— Легче заметить, — в итоге говорит мистер Грейвз.

Криденс встречается с ним взглядом и находит там что-то, что не может назвать.

— Но это чувство всегда разное, — говорит мистер Грейвз. — Каждый раз, когда ты влюбляешься, что-то отличается.

Мистер Грейвз протягивает руку и гладит Криденса по волосам. Это заставляет его чувствовать себя немного ближе, немного более значимым. Маленькое, но такое важное прикосновение.

— Иногда это что-то неуловимое, загадочное. Крутые повороты, всегда за пределами видимости. Иногда это что-то прямо перед тобой, так, что можно дотронуться.

Криденс думает, что это подходящее описание. Похоже, его любовь к мистеру Грейвзу и то, и другое. За это что-то невозможно уцепиться, но оно настолько смутное, такое настойчивое в своем отказе покинуть то место, которое заняло внутри самого Криденса. 

— Многие люди верят, что любовь это чудо, — говорит мистер Грейвз.

— А вы? — спрашивает Криденс. — Во что вы верите?

— Я верю, что любовь — неотъемлемая часть человека, неотвратимая, сокрушительная и прекрасная.

— О.

Мистер Грейвз достает из-под рубашки блестящий кулон. Он расстегивает цепочку, какое-то мгновение держит ее в руке и потом протягивает Криденсу. Криденсу нужен всего лишь миг, чтобы опознать подвеску — это перо. То перо, которое Криденс отдал мистеру Грейвзу.

— О, — повторяет Криденс. Он переворачивает его в ладони, любуясь блеском, формой и тяжестью. Мистер Грейвз взмахивает рукой, и перо становится легче, возвращаясь в исходный яркий вид. Пылающий оранжевый цвет выделяется ярким пятном на бледной коже его руки.

— Я хотел держать его поближе к себе, — говорит мистер Грейвз. — Не мог с ним расстаться.

Он смеется, и грудь Криденса наполняет тепло. 

— Звучит ужасно романтично, не правда ли?

Ребенком Криденс куда больше времени читал Библию под присмотром Мэри Лу Бэрбоун, чем классику. Но все же он знает.

— Немного?

Он крутит перо в пальцах и вспоминает птицу, которая отдала его, вспоминает, как он нервничал перед тем, как подарить его мистеру Грейвзу, вспоминает, как был доволен, когда мистер Грейвз сказал, что Криденс был для него особенным.

После следующего взмаха руки мистера Грейвза перо снова становится серебряным и соединяется с тонкой цепочкой.

— Еще раз спасибо за это, Криденс, — говорит мистер Грейвз. — Это самый лучший подарок, который я когда-либо получал.

Криденс улыбается и думает, что должен вернуть перо обратно, сейчас оно согрето теплом его рук. Нет, думает он, стой. У него появилась чудесная эгоистичная возможность, и он не может ее упустить.

И он не упускает. Криденс сгибает ноги в коленях и наклоняется вперед, чтобы стать к мистеру Грейвзу ближе. Наклоняется сильнее, так, что касается плеча мистера Грейвза, заводит за его шею обе руки, оборачивая цепочку, и застегивает сзади. Криденс не спешит и осторожничает и, закончив, откидывается назад, а потом ждет момента, чтобы взять перо пальцами и бережно заправить его под рубашку мистера Грейвза. И рука Криденса касается теплой кожи. 

Теперь Криденс так близко к мистеру Грейвзу, что не может не заметить тепло и окружающие его запахи. Или, думает Криденс внезапно, как на губах мистера Грейвза появляется улыбка. Он выглядит счастливым. Криденс так шокирован этим, что пропускает тот момент, когда мистер Грейвз двигается и убирает челку с его лба.

— Ужин? — предлагает мистер Грейвз.

— Пожалуй.

***

Они могли аппарировать из любой точки парка, но все же идут по извилистой дорожке к выходу. Это кажется правильным, гулять по диким, зеленым, весенним местам. По большей части они тихие, но это приятная тишина.

Это прекрасно, пока внезапно не заканчивается.

Криденс чувствует желание, растущее внутри, клубящееся и давящее у него в груди, похожее на обскура. Но все же другое — новое и обжигающее. Его невозможно не заметить.

Он хочет. Боже мой, он хочет.

Криденс останавливается.

Через несколько шагов мистер Грейвз тоже останавливается и поворачивается с обеспокоенным выражением на лице.

— Криденс? Все в порядке?

Он в порядке. Он не в порядке. 

Он чувствует, что взорвется, если ничего не сделает.

Криденс не может оторвать взгляд от лица мистера Грейвза, от его губ. От этих слишком добрых глаз. Мистер Грейвз выглядит взволнованным — Криденс этого не хочет. Он хочет, чтобы мистер Грейвз улыбался, смеялся и смотрел на Криденса с любовью.

Больше этого Криденс хочет его поцеловать. Претворение в жизнь этого желания внезапно, поразительно, но — безошибочно.

Возможно, после это мистер Грейвз не будет смотреть на него с любовью, но Криденс не может сопротивляться своим чувствам так же, как не может игнорировать свою магию. Он не может позволить отравлять себя изнутри, непознанный и неконтролируемый. 

Криденс делает шаг вперед, затем другой.

— Я собираюсь вас поцеловать, — слышит он себя со стороны.

Это правильно — предупредить мистера Грейвза, разумно. Это не будет такой же неожиданностью, как объятия.

— Я очень этого хочу, — говорит Криденс. Это значит: «Скажи мне остановиться».

Мистер Грейвз ничего не говорит.

Криденс протягивает руку, сжимает рубашку мистера Грейвза, и рука его нервно дрожит, и рушит дистанцию между ними поцелуем. Неумелым, неотточенным, но все равно он совершенен. И это все.

Поцелуй длится мгновение, но ощущение, что проходит вечность. Криденс отступает и нерешительно смотрит мистеру Грейвзу в глаза. Он ищет там предостережение, отвращение, усталость, но не находит ничего из этого. Вместо этого он видит удивление и что-то темное, что-то голодное. Криденс думает, что мистер Грейвз выглядит удивительно трогательно.

— Криденс, — говорит мистер Грейвз. Это должно значить так много, так много вопросов всего лишь в одном слове, но Криденс слышит только «поцелуй меня снова» и целует.

В этот раз мистер Грейвз менее сдержан. Он обнимает Криденса, кладет горячую ладонь ему на затылок и глубоко целует в ответ. Лучше, чем Криденс когда-либо мог себе представить.

Перед тем как аппарировать, Криденс крадет еще один поцелуй. И это лучшее воровство, которое можно себе представить.

Это… волшебно.

Когда мистер Грейвз отстраняется, Криденс не может не заметить его улыбку. Широкая и счастливая, она очень идет мистеру Грейвзу.

— Я не был уверен, — говорит мистер Грейвз. — Я не был уверен, что ты хотел именно этого.

— Этого, — говорит Криденс слишком поспешно. Он хочет, очень сильно. — Этого.

Мистер Грейвз улыбается еще шире, если это вообще возможно.

— Я тоже.

***

— Мэри Лу во многом ошибалась, — говорит Криденс мистеру Грейвзу, когда они в очередной раз пьют кофе с десертом. Куинни была очень убедительна — Криденс ей очень обязан.

— Ошибалась, но часто сложно принимать новые реалии и идеалы, — отвечает мистер Грейвз. — Я должен был знать, что ты сможешь так быстро адаптироваться. Ты до сих пор удивляешься своим достижениям. Но даже сейчас, — мистер Грейвз сглатывает, — даже сейчас я не был уверен, что я тебе интересен.

Криденс думает, что любой, кому не интересен мистер Грейвз, абсолютный глупец. Хотя, раз так и есть, Криденс рад, что ему не нужно делить внимание мистера Грейвза с кем-то еще. Ревность — что-то странное, извращенное и темное, а у него и так за прошлые годы было достаточно злых эмоций. Тогда обскур извивался внутри него, и он не хочет пережить что-то подобное еще раз.

— Интересен, — говорит Криденс, потому что мистер Грейвз заслуживает знать, насколько он ему интересен. — Я так думаю уже довольно долгое время. 

Он говорит это тихо. Ему немного неловко раскрывать свой секрет, но, тем не менее, это важно. Криденс не уверен, что знает, когда это началось, когда привязанность усилилась и чудесным образом превратилась в любовь.

— Я люблю вас, — говорит Криденс, слова срываются с его губ прежде, чем он успевает остановиться. Прежде, чем мистер Грейвз успевает сказать что-то, что заставит разнервничаться.

Мистер Грейвз со звоном кладет вилку на тарелку с десертом. Пирог был вкусным — легким и воздушным, неприлично роскошным. Криденс все еще чувствует вкус сладкой глазури на губах, ему интересно, ощущает ли этот вкус мистер Грейвз. Голова кружится от одной мысли, что он может узнать это, просто наклонившись и поцеловав мистера Грейвза.

— Криденс, — говорит мистер Грейвз таким тоном, как он говорит всегда, когда Криденс делает что-то, что выбивает его из равновесия. Приятно знать, что он имеет такую власть над мистером Грейвзом.

— Вы не должны чувствовать то же самое, — говорит Криденс быстро. — Я не жду от вас этого.

Мистер Грейвз настолько хороший, настолько могущественный, настолько важный. Он слишком не похож на человека, который сможет любить Криденса так же, как Криденс любит его, и это нормально.

— Почему не ждешь? — спрашивает мистер Грейвз.

И теперь Криденс начинает сходить с ума. Он не думал, что ему придется объясняться.

Мистер Грейвз спасает Криденса от самого себя, продолжая:

— Ты самый впечатляющий человек, которого я когда-либо встречал, — говорит он. — Ты еще так молод, но уже превзошел всех своих сверстников. Всех моих сверстников. У тебя безграничный потенциал. Ты сильный и решительный. Могущественный, но доброжелательный. Ты настойчивый, верный и добрый. И… — мистер Грейвз на мгновение отворачивается, прежде чем улыбнуться. Он выглядит немного застенчивым. — И ты самый красивый человек, на которого я когда-либо положил глаз.

— О, — говорит Криденс.

— Я влюбился в тебя еще до того, как по-настоящему узнал. А потом влюбился еще сильнее.

— О, — повторяет Криденс.

Теперь у него действительно кружится голова. Столовая мистера Грейвза превращается в смазанный вихрь ярких цветов. Пол уходит из-под ног. Криденс ощущает себя невесомым — как будто может в любой момент взлететь к потолку.

Внезапно мистер Грейвз оказывается совсем рядом, приседает на корточки рядом с креслом Криденса, так что их глаза находятся на одном уровне. Мистер Грейвз протягивает руку — прикосновение его ладони к лицу Криденса такое мягкое.

— Ты сокровище, Криденс. Мне повезло узнать тебя и еще больше повезло влюбиться.

— Пожалуйста, поцелуйте меня, — просит Криденс.

И мистер Грейвз целует.

***

Следовать за своими желаниями на самом деле так просто.

Сначала Криденс думал, что это может быть слишком похоже на то, как он уступал обскуру. Он боялся, что все это будет каким-то темным, опасным, неправильным, всепожирающим… А на деле ощущения чудесные, волнующие. Слегка мучительно от того, что он не может быть по-настоящему близко к мистеру Грейвзу, но даже эта мука — идеальна.

— Мистер Грейвз, — умоляет Криденс, обнаружив, что уже сидит на нем верхом. Мистер Грейвз во весь рост растянулся на постели, он красив, простыни под ним живописно смяты. Он взъерошен, помят и прекрасен.

— Персиваль, — говорит мистер Грейвз, — пожалуйста, зови меня Персиваль.

Это Криденс может сделать. Пока Персиваль касается руками кожи Криденса.

— Персиваль, пожалуйста, — говорит Криденс, наслаждаясь тем, как его имя перекатывается на языке.

Видимо, Персивалю это тоже приносит удовольствие. Он сцеловывает свое имя с губ Криденса, делая перерыв только на то, чтобы стянуть с него рубашку через голову. Больше кожи теперь доступно для прикосновений, и это все, чего хочет Криденс. Они остужают жгучее желание внутри него — остужают и распаляют одновременно.

— Прекрасный. Какой же ты прекрасный! — произносит Персиваль, меняя направление поцелуев. Теперь он исследует кожу на шее Криденса и спускается на грудь. Он медленно меняется с ним местами, укладывая Криденса на кровать своими сильными, великолепными руками

Криденс вцепляется в одежду Персиваля и стягивает, пока она не оказывается на полу. Вскоре его собственные вещи валяются там же в беспорядочной куче.

— Еще! — просит он. Как бы ни были многочисленны прикосновения Персиваля, их слишком мало.

Но только до того, как Персиваль обхватывает его член ладонью, крепко, но нежно. Криденс вздрагивает, стонет и всхлипывает — все это почти одновременно. Даже когда он трогал себя сам, каким бы ужасным грехом это ему ни казалось, никогда он не чувствовал подобного. Ощущения настолько сильные, настолько возбуждающие, что он моментально теряет волю в руках Персиваля.

Это должно быть стыдным — то, как Криденс извивается на мягких простынях, как просит и умоляет, — но отчего-то нет. Криденс встречается взглядом с Персивалем и видит в его глазах желание, восхищение и любовь. Кажется, чувства переполняют его так же, как и Криденса. И Криденс целует его за это, пытаясь передать то, как он чувствует, с помощью губ и языка. Не то чтобы это было так необходимо, думает он, по реакции его тела на движения Персиваля и так все понятно.

Криденс собирается с силами, несмотря на то, что Персиваль сделал его таким ослабевшим от желания. Он поднимается снова, садится на бедра Персиваля и обхватывает его напряженный член своей ладонью, осторожно и в то же время крепко. Если бы Персиваль сейчас не лежал, он, кажется, упал бы от прикосновения: Персиваль закрывает глаза, по его телу пробегает дрожь, а из горла вырывается хриплый стон, низкий и глубокий.

Возможно, Криденс никогда не видел ничего прекраснее.

Какое-то время он просто наслаждается этим моментом.

До тех пор, пока Персиваль — кажется — вот-вот рассыплется на части. И Криденс чувствует себя так, словно все его шрамы разойдутся, если он не получит большего. Чего именно, он не представляет, но знает — ему нужно большее. Он не успевает прочувствовать это, поскольку прежде, чем он успевает осознать, что именно происходит, Персиваль обхватывает руками его ягодицы, погружая пальцы в щель между ними. Один из его пальцев неожиданно касается спрятавшегося здесь сморщенного чувствительного места, и Криденс задыхается и дрожит.

«О, — думает он. — О, я даже не знал...»

— Все хорошо? — спрашивает Персиваль, поглаживая его пальцами, покрытыми чем-то скользким и гладким. Откуда Персиваль взял это вещество, как успел нанести его на пальцы — Криденс не представляет. Он потерялся во времени и пространстве. И это в самом деле не важно. 

Это не просто хорошо. Криденс не понимает, почему он не попросил об этом раньше. Он знал, в теории, что это возможно — но никогда не примерял на себя. И все же это его нисколько не останавливает. Криденс пылко кивает, и Персиваль медленно проталкивает палец внутрь.

Криденс чувствует очень много всего одновременно: давление, удовольствие, то, как этого много, возможно, даже слишком много — и все же недостаточно. По необъяснимой причине Криденс чувствует, что это делает их с Персивалем ближе друг к другу. И заставляет его хотеть большего, еще большего. Ему немного больно, совсем чуть-чуть, ровно столько, чтобы это было идеальным.

Персиваль ждет, спокойно и неторопливо, возможно даже, слишком спокойно и неторопливо. Но вскоре, когда тело Криденса привыкает к вторжению, он начинает двигать пальцем внутри, медленно выводя его, только чтобы ввести обратно. Ничего подобного Криденс никогда не чувствовал раньше, совершенно не так, как пальцы, скользящие по члену. Намного интимнее, унизительнее и приносит намного больше наслаждения. 

Криденс сгибается в талии, зарываясь лицом в шею Персиваля, но только после того, как лихорадочно целует его.

Один палец внутри него сменяется двумя, скользкими и влажными. Вскоре он может слышать тот непристойный звук, с которым Персиваль трахает его раскрытый вход пальцами. Криденсу должно бы быть стыдно, но это только разжигает огонь внутри, заставляет член отчаянно истекать смазкой на обнаженную грудь Персиваля.

Криденс знает, что он представляет собой то еще зрелище: на коленях, распластавшийся по телу Персиваля, с задницей, задранной в воздух. На какое-то мгновение ему хочется увидеть себя, ту свободу, которую он обрел. И он хочет, чтобы Персиваль тоже мог это видеть — чтобы они вместе могли сделать шаг назад и полюбоваться на то развратное и прекрасное произведение искусства, в которое превратились.

Очень быстро двух пальцев внутри становится мало. Криденс умоляет, прижимаясь губами к шее Персиваля, его уху, наконец, к его губам. Он просит поцелуями и стонами, пока Персиваль не вводит в него еще один, растягивая, раскрывая его крупными горячими пальцами.

Время тянется, словно патока, и, кажется, проходит целый год, прежде чем Персиваль медленно вынимает пальцы и приподнимает член так, что его головка касается Криденса — нежно и намного мучительнее, чем любые пытки, которые Криденсу приходилось выносить.

Руки Персиваля лежат на его бедрах, поддерживая его, пока он раздвигает ноги. Это хорошо, потому что Криденс подозревает, что его колени могут разъехаться в любой момент.

— Пожалуйста, — умоляет Криденс. — Боже, пожалуйста.

— Ты уверен?

Сейчас уже глупо спрашивать, но Персиваль все равно испытующе смотрит на него. Криденс кивает, абсолютно уверенно.

— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, хочу почувствовать тебя внутри.

И в этот момент Криденс ощущает, как медленно член Персиваля проскальзывает в него.

Если пальцы казались ему чем-то невероятным, то как описать это ощущение, Криденс даже не представляет. Член у Персиваля горячий и скользкий, и такой крупный. Он растягивает его, широко и туго, и, даже не осознавая, что делает, Криденс тяжело дышит в шею Персивалю, вцепляется пальцами в его влажную кожу в поисках опоры. Этого слишком много и слишком мало — Криденс неожиданно перестает ощущать комнату вокруг себя. 

Персиваль опускает бедра, полностью замирает.

— Двигайся в своем темпе, — говорит он. — Так медленно, как ты хочешь.

Криденс стонет. Он не хочет медленно. Но ощущений слишком много, и он хочет всего и сразу. И все же он знает, что не может этого получить. Вместо этого Криденс целует Персиваля долго и медленно и пытается привыкнуть к ощущению члена внутри. Постепенно, вылизывая рот Персиваля, Криденс чувствует, как его мышцы расслабляются, и тело уступает неожиданному, неумолимому вторжению.

И со временем это становится блаженством.

Он медленно опускается, пока не чувствует, что член Персиваля входит в него на всю длину, заполняя его, пока не садится полностью, откидываясь назад.

— Боже, — выдыхает Криденс, и светильники мерцают вокруг него. Это идеально, великолепно, это все, чего он когда-либо хотел.

Персиваль смеется — и это прекрасный звук.

— Я люблю тебя, Криденс. Спасибо, спасибо тебе за все это, — говорит он низким хриплым голосом.

Словно он пьян, словно Криденс спустил его с небес на землю.

Криденс начинает медленно двигаться. Он осторожен, нерешителен. То, как медленно скользит Персиваль внутри него, одновременно мучительно и изумительно, и Криденс целует его изо всех сил.

Так легко потеряться в ощущениях от того, что он так безупречно заполнен. Горячие и крепкие руки Персиваля скользят по его бедрам, по заднице, по бокам и, наконец, по шее. Персиваль всегда касается его так нежно, так страстно — этого достаточно, чтобы Криденс начал сходить с ума от желания.

Криденс хочет, чтобы эти ощущения никогда не заканчивались.

И все же — все же он жаждет большего.

Он не может удержаться от того, чтобы двигаться все быстрее, резко и страстно толкаясь бедрами. Не может удержаться от того, чтобы вылизывать и покусывать шею Персиваля, словно желая испить его крови. Не может удержаться от вскрика, когда Персиваль обхватывает его член и поглаживает его.

— Еще, — умоляет Криденс, — еще, еще, пожалуйста.

Персиваль повинуется.

Теперь, когда Криденс свободно принимает его и жаждет большего, Персиваль переворачивает его и укладывает на мягкие простыни. Какое-то мгновение он просто любуется Криденсом, а затем осыпает его поцелуями и вновь входит в него.

Это идеально. Персиваль вбивается в него, твердый, сильный, ненасытный. Его рука двигается по члену Криденса в том же ритме, даря Криденсу все то, чего он желает. Криденс задыхается и умоляет, и чувствует, как внутри нарастает возбуждение, сворачиваясь в животе, словно обскур. На мгновение ему становится страшно, а потом…

— Ты идеальный, — слышит он. Персиваль смотрит на него, на красном от напряжения лице видны бисеринки пота. Он великолепен. 

— Люблю, люблю тебя, — повторяет Персиваль, и втягивает Криденса в поцелуй.

И, прежде чем Криденс успевает хоть что-то сделать, он рассыпается на тысячу осколков, изливаясь в ладонь Персиваля с судорожным стоном. Наслаждение накрывает его с головой, он почти теряет сознание. Персиваль продолжает толкаться в него все это время, мурлыча на ухо ласковые и ободряющие слова. Вскоре Персиваль хватает ртом воздух, лежа на нем, уткнувшись носом в шею. Криденс моргает — зрение постепенно возвращается к нему, — и видит Персиваля, измученного и прекрасного.

Криденс мягко целует его, и этот ленивый поцелуй полон настоящей близости.

— Я люблю тебя, — произносит Криденс, отстраняясь, понимая, насколько же ему повезло обрести себя. Сейчас, лежа в объятиях Персиваля, на его постели, он чувствует себя так, словно ему принадлежит весь мир, словно его трагическое прошлое больше не следует за ним по пятам. Раньше он никогда не представлял, что такое возможно. Теперь он не представляет, что может быть иначе — да и зачем, если это идеально?

Персиваль целует его ухо и отстраняется. Он вытирает теплым влажным полотенцем живот Криденса, его бедра, его задницу. Вероятно, он призвал полотенце из ванной одним мановением руки, но Криденса мало волнует, откуда оно взялось, главное, что оно здесь. Что Персиваль по-прежнему внимателен к нему и, кажется, не собирается останавливаться. Не то чтобы Криденс всегда хотел или мечтал об этом, но прямо сейчас очень приятно чувствовать себя центром вселенной для Персиваля. Возможно, думает он, он мог бы стать этим центром вселенной.

Серебряное перо покачивается на шее Персиваля, притягивая внимание. Криденс берет его ладонью и подносит к губам, улыбаясь Персивалю.

Идеальное завершение идеального дня, думает он.

Движением руки, которое Криденс замечает на этот раз, Персиваль призывает десертную тарелку, а затем две вилки.

— Кусочек торта, — говорит Персиваль, — перекусить перед сном.

— Твоя маленькая слабость, — улыбается Криденс и садится. 

Радостно видеть, что Персиваль наслаждается такими приятными мелочами.

— Ты одна из моих слабостей, — отвечает Персиваль, поднося кусочек торта к губам Криденса. — Самая любимая.

***

Криденс оборачивает шарф вокруг шеи и смаргивает снежинки, упавшие ему на ресницы.

В Нью-Йорке снова зима. Холод заставляет вспоминать детство и юность, все те ранящие и болезненные годы с Мэри Лу. Ветер разгоняется в воздушных трубах между зданиями, тормозит на перекрестках, но и развивает достаточную скорость, чтобы взъерошить Криденсу волосы и обдать губы холодным поцелуем до того, как он закутается в шарф. Зима напоминает еще и о времени, когда он нашел себя, нашел Персиваля. В таком случае холод — не так уж и плохо.

Шарф на его шее немного заношен из-за того, что слишком часто попадал в лапы ниффлеру, но он все равно пахнет Персивалем, пахнет домом. Криденс всегда берет шарф с собой, даже если приходится прятать его в карман из-за летней жары.

— Береги себя, — напоминает Персиваль Криденсу, берясь за концы шарфа и заправляя их ему под пальто. Он легонько поддевает костяшками пальцев подбородок Криденса. Это такой простой жест, но каждый раз от этого выражения любви, повседневной заботы, Криденса охватывает тепло.

— Обязательно. И ты тоже, пожалуйста, — говорит ему Криденс.

Ньют кашляет рядом с ними.

— Мы опоздаем на корабль, — напоминает он.

— Терпение, — замечает Персиваль. Он даже не смотрит в сторону Ньюта, он убирает прядь волос с лица Криденса. — Я буду по тебе скучать, — говорит он.

— Я тоже буду по тебе скучать.

Холодный зимний воздух конденсируется в туман от тепла их слов.

— Я тебя люблю, — говорит Криденс, быстро целуя Персиваля в губы.

— И я тебя.

— Мы опоздаем, — говорит Ньют, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и дыша на руки, и Персиваль смеется.

— Да, да. Пожалуйста, верните его целым и невредимым, мистер Скамандер.

— Несомненно. Я всегда так делаю.


End file.
